Hotel Havoc
by adversary2113
Summary: AU. A far more dangerous version of the show. Captain Russell's actions are more dangerous and sinister. Several deaths. Slash warning. Drug references . Slight Cloverfield crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters within ._

_This is set in an AU, far more mature and with far realistic dangers and consequences than on the show. Rated M for drug references, violence, sexual situations (there be slash here !), rape and death of multiple characters. The Captain's bizarre actions on the show have far more sinister connotations here._

_Prologue_

_Day 26: Night_

_22,300 miles above the Earth, the elderly weather satellite looked down upon the vast northern hemisphere of the Pacific Ocean. It had done its job faithfully for over twelve years, but the faithful metal servant abruptly met its end . Not through age or lack of power but suddenly and violently as a tiny micrometeorite, scarcely twenty ounces in mass and virtually undetectable by Man, sliced cleanly through it. For the military meteorologists in the Guam area, it was an irritation, potentially a fairly serious one as the newly born Class 1 tropical storm dubbed Melissa was steadily building in power and bore watching. For twelve lost souls on an all but forgotten island well over two hundred miles away, its loss would help ensure a chain of events that would effect their destinies forever._

_Chapter 1: Checking in at the Hotel Tango_

_Day 27 Mid-Morning_

_The four youths stood on the top of the hill, gazing at the dilapidated shell of a building across the small plain. The crumbling walls of the wreck, festooned with jungle vines that hung from long shattered windows looked far from inviting, even for four teenagers who had been stranded on this isle for nearly a month._

_Man_, thought Jackson, the larger of the two boys there, _somehow it figures that if we did find signs of life here, that they'd be long gone. Nothing else has ever been easy here on _"Reality Island", _as Eric calls it. _"Well guys," he said, looking over his shoulders at the three others , "think we should check this dump out or not ? "

" I think we have to." came the strong contralto voice of Abby Fujimoto, walking up to Jackson's left side. The once beautiful but now battered Amerasian girl irritably pushed her somewhat damp blond streaked dark hair out of her face as she looked up at the nearly foot taller Jackson. " I'm not leaving a single rock on this island unturned if it means we don't find Ian, Jory or the Captain. I want to get off this rock at least as bad as anyone else but no way am I leaving without finding them first !" she said firmly, placing her hands on her hips as she looked at the other boy and girl standing to Jackson's right.

"No one is saying anything to argue about that with you Abby," came the quiet reply of Melissa Wu, another strikingly attractive Asian American girl, " we just need to be careful looking around in that old building. It definitely doesn't look safe." she added in a reasonable tone.

" No kiddin'!" snorted the other boy in the group, the inimitable and irrepressible Eric McGorrill. " I've seen safer looking places that had already fallen down. But I, for one, am tired of wandering through the jungle and pounding sand on the beach too. We may at least find a place here to sit down and eat a nice early lunch. I am starving already guys!" he said , rubbing at his flat stomach.

" Maybe we'll even find a nice place for you to take one of your hours long after meal naps too, huh Eric ?" Jackson replied, an unwilling grin playing briefly on his face as he looked at the smaller ginger haired teen. "God knows you need your naps to rest between your six times a day snoozes." he said, teasing the notoriously lazy Eric, who managed to find the energy to stick out his tongue at the over 6 foot tall Jackson. Surprisingly, both Melissa and the far more somber Abby both laughed at the boys . Surprising in Melissa's case because she had barely spoken to Eric since he had nearly gotten the two of them drowned just a day earlier, but more so in Abby's case since she had barely even smiled, much less laughed, since she has came back to the main camp four days ago. 

_Maybe she has started to heal a little,_ Melissa thought to herself, looking at the other girls' back as they started towards the building, _I hope so. Abby was always so kind and outgoing before we got stuck here and before her two solo trips in the jungle here nearly got her killed._

Nearly a month before, a group of high school sophomores had left out for a island retreat adventure on the island of Palau. That was the plan , anyway. A combination of pilot error, an unexpected storm and lightning knocking out two of the four engines on the De Havilliand plane carrying the unsupervised half of the group to their crash landing on a small and remote island , at least two hundred miles off course. Worse, the pilot had skimped on the mandatory GPS black box for his plane. Captain Bob Russell had led two trips into the wilds to try to find help. The first one had only lasted a day. Unfortunately, his second one had been an unmitigated disaster due to another storm separating him, Jory Twist and Ian Milbauer from Abby nearly three weeks ago. Abby had barely survived and had caused a rift between the other seven survivors, one that had led to three of them accompanying her now. Personally, Melissa had always been astonished that someone as grumpy as Russell would even want company, much less three teenagers from L.A. in the wilds with him. 

" Hello ? Is there anyone in here?" called out Jackson's baritone voice as he peered into doorway after doorway. 

"Jory! Ian! Captain Russell! " cried out Abby as she did the same, followed closely be Eric and Melissa. 

" Man," Eric grumbled, " don't tell me this place is just as empty as the rest of this damn island. I didn't walk ten miles just to play Casper in the haunted house." he said sourly, stumbling over a piece of crumbling debris. 

"Quit moaning and keep looking Eric," hissed Abby angrily, shoving at the slim boys' shoulder as she brushed by him to look into another shattered window, "if they are here, they might not be able to answer. They could be sick or hurt." 

" Abby's right. I remember how I felt after my round with unboiled water," Jackson added, walking towards the cluster , "I didn't want to do anything but sleep and try not to crap in my pants or sleeping bag." he said with a rueful smile. The experience with a tropical water born parasite had caused the normally composed Jackson no small amount of embarrassment, particularly since he had drank the tainted water deliberately after an incident in which Eric's laziness had temporarily left them without fire for water boiling. The sandy haired sixteen year old glanced at the other boy with a slightly menacing face, " That reminds me, I still owe you a serious beat down over the busted lighter deal.", he growled, barely concealing a grin as Eric winced at the idea of what the far larger and stronger Jackson would be able to do to him in any type of fight.

Suddenly, Melissa gasped and pointed a finger at the window. "Someone or something just ran through that room!" she cried, her white hat falling by its cord to her neck as she jumped towards Jackson and Abby. Abby rushed into the nearby doorway, pausing to call out "Hello! Jory? Ian? It's me, Abby!" 

Jackson shouldered past he and cried out " We don't want to hurt anyone! We've been stranded here since our plane crashed last month. We just want to find help and go home!"

" Quiet everyone, please!" Melissa urged, "Listen, your can hear someone on the other side of the room breathing hard.", the raven haired girl whispered to Abby. Abby looked across the vast, dimly lit space.. She strode forward slowly, reaching out with both arms as non- threateningly as she could. "Whoever you are, we don't want to hurt or scare you, " she pleaded, slowly advancing, "We're just trying to find our lost friends." she said, her voice cracking with the effort to project calm.

A familiar voice sent a thrill throughout Abby Fujimoto as one of her most fervent prayers was answered as the shadows shifted to reveal the heavyset form of her best friend, Jory Twist, who lurched forward into the smaller girls arms, "You just found us girl." she replied, tars coursing down her stained face, "You just found us." she repeated as they hugged each other fiercely.

"Welcome to the Hotel Tango." came a gruff voice from the dark corner past Jory, "Hope you enjoy your stay." rasped the barely visible Ian Milbauer from the floor.

"Ian, what happened to you ?" groaned Abby as she looked at the long figure laying on the wooden floor and realized that there was a crude splint on his left leg. " I fell through the rotten floor in another room here almost as soon as that psycho captain led us here over a week ago," the shaggy headed boy grunted, breath whistling between clenched teeth as he struggled to sit up. Jory, Melissa and Abby hastened over to try to help as Jackson and Eric set their gear down on the slightly damp floor.

"Psycho?", Eric snickered, "Captain Chaos is more like it. I'm amazed he ever found his own shadow, much less this place.", he said, casting wide eyes on the shambles around him. 

"That's just it ," Jory exclaimed, gesturing around towards to walls, "he didn't "find" this place. It took us a while to realize it, but I am positive he knew exactly where he was taking us." she said, nervously fingering the oddly bumpy blue bandanna on her neck. 

Suddenly, Jackson realized that Ian too had a bandanna, also lumpy, covering his neck. "What's up with the neck gear guys ?" he asked, blue eyes narrowing slightly in puzzlement. 

" Yeah," Eric butted in, " got vampire mosquitoes here or what ?", he added. Jory suddenly sprang to her feet and whirled to face Abby.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" she roareed , to the amazement of the our newcomers. "You don't know what that psycho has been doing to us for the last week and I don't ever ever want you to go through it too !", she moaned, tears coursing down her agonized face.

"She's right," Ian interjected heatedly from the floor, a look of blended hatred, disgust and pain on his plain features, "if he gets back and catches you guys here, he will do God knows what to you, if he can."

"What the hell's been going on here ?!", Abby asked angrily, " Has that old man been molesting the two of you ?" she cried as the twin looks of shame told her all the answer she needed.

"Screw that." Jackson said flatly, his face reddened with anger, " We're getting the two of you outta here right this minute and if that pervert gets in the way, he'll wish he was never born." he said, the bleak look on his face belying the heat in his eyes as he turned to gesture to the gear on the floor. "Eric,", he said, pointing at the backpacks on the floor, "the two of us are gonna have to try to improvise some kind of sling to carry Ian. Mel,", he added, turning to where she was kneeling by the crying Jory, "can you help us with that while Abby helps Jory grab her and Ian's stuff ?" he asked , hoping that since Melissa's parents were both doctors that she might have any helpful ideas.

"Sure,", the young woman started to add more but was interrupted by a gravely voice from the doorway.

" No need to pack just yet kiddies," sneered Captain Bob Russell from the doorway, " It's just now time to check in at the Hotel Tango." he rasped, a demonic grin on his wide, tanned face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Hotel Havoc

"Your sick bastard !" roared Jackson as he spun to face the larger , sneering man, " I'm gonna stop your sick crap right freakin' now !" he snarled, advancing on the bigger Captain Russell, Jacksons own hands balled into fists. As the sixteen year old advanced, the older mans right hand flashed into a pocket on his grubby pants and emerged with some sort of small remote control.

"You try and touch me, you snot nosed punk and I'll fry fatass over there and the crip!" Russell snarled back, waving the remote in Jory and Ian's direction. "Know what this is for smartass ?", he asked the tall boy with a leer, " It's the controller for the shock collars I have on your little friends necks. Here's a little demo of how it works!" he said, jabbing at a stud on the remote. Instantly, Jory and Ian both began screaming and convulsing as 30,000 volts of electricity ripped through their defenseless bodies.

"Stop it, please!" begged Abby as she watched her friends agony. "Jackson, just back off before he electrocutes them." pleaded Melissa, grabbing at Jackson's left arm desperately.

" Better listen to the little lady," Russell grunted, his eyes bright as he watched the two agonized , convulsing forms, "or else Miss Piggy and Hopalong here are gonna have stir fried brains, at the least."

"All right, you win you asshole," Jackson snapped back, taking a couple of steps back, "just turn that thing off !"

" Glad to oblige , Jackson ." Russell replied, letting up off of the stud with a wry smile. Both of the other teens quit screaming, but were still convulsing as Melissa and Abby rushed back to their sides.

"All right," grunted the sweating older man, "your friends are ok now. If you want 'em to stay that way, from here on out, you four do exactly what I tell you to, no arguments, or I'll kill them," he said , wiping sweat off his balding head with his free hand. "Deal ?" he asked, looking squarely at Jackson.

"Deal.", the wide eyed boy replied. _How the hell are we going to get out of _this _fucking mess ?_ He thought furiously. _He's not bluffing and I doubt if Ian or Jory can take much more of that shock treatment shit without going into cardiac arrest or something. We better play along and hope like hell we get to make a break for it._

Day 27: Evening

"Here you are boys n girls," Bob Russell said in a hale and hearty tone, " step on into your nice new homes." he chuckled as he wave the half dozen teens forward into the dark and crowded hallway.

_You have got to be kiddin' me_, Eric McGorrill thought, looking in dismay at his surrounding, _it's literally a freakin' dungeon!_

" Hurry your slow asses up people," the heavyset older man grumbled as he brought up the rear, his all too dangerous controller clutched tightly in his ham-like fist, "I have other things to do right now than listen to you brats moan and bitch."

Cody Jackson felt cold chills run down his spine as he realized just what he was looking at. _It figures_, the tall teen thought to himself, _since this place was Army ran back in World War Two that there would have to a some sort of brig here. God, it makes juvie hall look like the Holiday Inn. _He staggered forward as Russell shoved him hard from behind.

" All right tough guy," he said, a patently false smile on his broad face, " you and Mister Eric here get to take the smaller cell over here to the left." he said, pushing Jackson towards the small 8 by eight cell next to the door. " The girls and my little hurt lamb Ian here," he added, tossing his head at Ian, where he was being supported by Abby and Melissa, "they can take the big cage to the rear." he stated calmly, indicating the 14 by 10 foot cell to the right, separated by an ancient crumbling desk in the middle from Jackson and Eric's far smaller cell.

"All right you little idiots, listen up while I lay down the ground rules for your sorry asses." Russell growled two minutes later, after securing the teens in their respective cells and making certain their elderly locks still worked properly. " There are 4 simple rules here at the Hotel Tango. They are nonnegotiable. Try my patience and you'll be lucky if I just let you starve. Piss me off and I'll use those nice little shock collars and try my best to turn you into Christmas lights." he said , gesturing at Eric and Cody, both of whom now wore identical collars to the ones on Ian and Jory. " Don't think that because I ran out of collars for you other two that I can't hurt the others enough to keep you in line either." he added menacingly to Abby and Melissa. " If you want them safe, you damn well better obey me."

"Rule One," he started, his raggedy blue Hawaiian shirt billowing around him as he sat on the creaking old desk, "You get two bottles of water a day and one MRE each. Complain and you get nothing."

" Rule Two," he continued on , absently scratching his stubbly chin, "You get one five gallon bucket of water for flushing the toilet per cell and if you behave , I'll get you enough to wash off once a day. See," he added with a smirk, " I'm not heartless, and more to the point, I don't want to smell you guys."

"Rule Three: If I need help with refurbishing my little escape boat, I'll pull one of you guys out. Do what I say and you'll be ok. Try one damn thing like escaping, I will kill, NOT hurt, Kill, one of you." He looked flatly at Jackson. " You ain't getting outta here big boy. No way am I that stupid."

"Last Rule. I get bored and I have my , … needs, like any other guy. If I want sex with any of you brats, I'm gonna get it. If I tell you guys to freak around with each other, you'll do it or suffer the consequences. Ask Jory if you don't believe me." he said, pointing at the silently sobbing girl. " She didn't believe me when I said that and that's how Ian's leg really got broken. If I want to see girl on girl, guy on girl, group grope or boy on boy, you will do it, understand ?" he finished grimly, a still, dangerous look on his steadily sweating face.

_He really has lost it, if he ever had it in the first place_, Melissa thought desperately, _he's got to figure that the boys will fight him every step of the way, especially Jackson. There's no way he or Abby are going to just obey him without trying to get us out of here eventually. _She looked over at Jackson and Eric, whose expressions were informative, to say the least.

_No Fuckin Way _! Eric raged internally. _I can't say the idea of EVER touching a dude hasn't crossed my mind, but damn if it's gonna be with Jackson! He barely tolerates me now . He'd wind up blaming me somehow if we ever get off this damned island and one thing I know for sure is as little as I want to fuck around with him, I want to fight him even less._

_Man, it just gets worse and worse, _Jackson thought bleakly, _bad enough Melissa is here, now I'll probably have to have sex with _Eric _of all people in front of her ? We don't even really _like_ one another that well. I'm definitely not a homophobe; I have experimented some before I got shipped to L.A., but I swore I'd never do it again! And I may have to do it with that hurt kid, Ian, too. Dammit, can it get even more fucked up?!_

" Well, I'm waiting for some answers people," came the gravely voice of Bob Russell, interrupting the various chains of thought, "tell me now or I start pushing buttons." he said, menace lurking behind his every word.

" Ok, you win Bob," came Abby's contralto reply, venom dripping from here voice. " We'll do whatever it takes." she said, looking at the three others in her cell for support. All three reluctantly nodded their assent.

" What about you two limp dicks ?", he said scathingly to Eric and Jackson, " Gonna play nice or do I get to have a fast weinee roast tonight?" he wheezed, patting his controller.

" Man, I hate the idea of touching your sorry ass or even having you see me touch anyone here Captain Chaos," came Erics' reply, nervously glancing at the remote before looking at the balding man. " but I guess I don't have a choice." he said ruefully, a slow flush rising on his face.

" Well, that's everyone but you Jackson," the deranged pilot said, looking at the broad shouldered young man. " What's it going to be ?"

Jackson swallowed nervously. _I hate this _. If _there is any possible way, even if it takes my life, I will make this sorry piece of scum pay for this , one way or another, one day or another. But I would never forgive myself if someone here got hurt because of me or trying to protect me. I've been through it once before and I just _can't _got through it again._

" You're the captain. It's your job to give orders." was his reply, an artic cold in his eyes as he spoke to the now smiling madman.

" Then let the fun begin." came the chilling reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Hell in a Cell**

" **Well, " smirked Russell at his captives, "since your brats are being reasonable about things so far, I guess I'll play nice and go get you some food and water. Just remember what I said though: any um…disruptions will have some Really bad results." he warned needlessly as the powerfully built forty something man rose from the raggedy old desk and walked towards the doorway. "Back in twenty with your grub." he said over his shoulder as he left the six teenagers alone in the dimly lit cell. **

" **Hey," came the querulous voice of Eric McGorrill, "I just realized, the lights are on in this jail." he stated, waving at a pair of ancient 40 watt bulbs mounted in thick glass in opposite corners of the room. " How did Captain Chaos manage that ?" **

" **He's got his own regular rat's nest set up here, " came the reply from the next cell as Ian Milbauer groaned with effort and propped up on his mildewed bunk. "he kept Jory hopping the first few days, helping him roll a half dozen barrels of kerosene and set up a generator he had stashed here." the injured boy said , wheezing slightly from pain as he spoke. " From some of the things he's let drop," Ian added, "it looks like he's been stashing stuff he's skimmed off other naturalists for a couple of years on this island and at least two others fairly close by. That's where the MRE's and the bottled water must be coming from, at least."**

**Abby Fujimoto looked up from where she was sitting with her arms wrapped around the sobbing Jory Twist and asked urgently, " Do either of you know just where he's planning on taking this lifeboat of his to ? I thought we were a long way from civilization.", she said, slowly rising up from Jory's bunk, pausing briefly to pat her friends' arm as she straightened up." **

" **It wouldn't matter if there was a city a mile swim away." Jory replied bitterly from behind her. " No one in their right mind would come near here, not after what's happened to New York, Tokyo and Adelaide in the last week." **

" **What are you talking about ?" came the question from Melissa Wu , feeling of Ian's feverish forehead . **

" **Yeah,", interposed Eric, " How could something happening in those places keep that nut from wanting to run if he has a way to ?"**

"**We found out about it just after we came here," Ian began, clearing his throat, "Russell has a little am radio he keeps on him. When we got to the plateau this place is on, he was finally able to pick up a couple of channels from Guam. If we hadn't been right beside him when it came over the radio, I would never have believed it." **

" **Believed what?", snorted Eric irritably. " **

" **Believed," came Jory's voice, "that a five hundred foot tall monster would show up in New York City and level the whole island and survive everything the military could throw at it, even a tactical nuke. Or even worse, that it would have a couple of even bigger friends show up just a day later.", she stated dully, rocking back and forth on her bunk as Abby continued to hold her reassuringly. **

**Eric looked at Ian, disbelief plain on his angular face, " You ****are ****joking, right?" he asked querulously, looking back and forth between Ian and Jory, "I mean, c'mon, a five hundred foot tall monster showing up and trashing New York City? " It sound like some bad monster movie joke." he said, a faintly pleading tone in his baritone voice.**

"**Actually," Jory said, rubbing at her drying eyes, "the one that hit NYC was the smallest one", she said, nervously wringing her dirty hands, "the one that hit Adelaide, Australia was at least a third bigger according to the reports, and the Tokyo one was supposed to be over nine hundred feet tall. Between the monster reports, malaria and a blow to the head in the flood, I can almost see why the pilot flipped out!" she said heatedly.**

" **Fuck that!" Ian spat, his lean face briefly contorting with pain as he shifted his injured leg, " There's no excuse for the things that asshole has done to me or you Jory, he retorted hotly, reaching out to grasp Jorys hand. " Nothing could ever excuse him raping you or me." he continued, an embarrassed flush coming over his cheeks as he sheepishly looked at Abby and Melissa. **

" **He's absolutely right." Abby said firmly, "Nothing can ever excuse that sort of behavior. Even being scared, sick or hurt all three is still no reason to go psycho like that!" **

_**Actually**_**, came Melissa's unwilling thought, **_**that sounds a **__**lot **__**like how Abby has been acting the last few days. I hate to say it, but since she came back to the main camp five days ago, I've actually been **_**afraid **_**of her, **_**Melissa admitted to herself. Whatever other comparisons that may have started to come to her mind were lost as all six teens started as they heard a horrendous clatter coming down the hallway towards their cells.**

"**On your feet kiddies!" boomed Bob Russell's bass voice as he came into view, pushing a warped metal rolling cart, heavily burdened with water bottles, MREs, two ancient wash pans and, amazingly, some slightly mildewed washclothes and even a few towels. He grinned at the half dozen looks of bewilderment that met his bizarre entrance. " Ol' Cap'n Russell's a man of his word," he cackled as he waved a hand at the cart and its contents, "Food, water and even cleaning supplies for your filthy butts! I even found a few bars of soap. Can't deny they're on the old side, but it'll get stink off of you." he said, a twinkle in his deep set dark eyes as he looked at his captives.**

_**Yeah, you're all heart scumbag, **_**Eric thought angrily. **_**Of course you want us clean and fed. Can't have grubby, starved sex slaves , can you ? **_**Out loud he said, "Appreciate it Cap. Nothin' like a good wash up and a good chow down." doing his best to match Russell's upbeat tone. " That's the spirit Eric!" chortled the deranged man as he reached into his pants pocket. He chuckled as Eric flinched at the site of the dreaded shock collar controller emerging into the pilot's large left hand. "Don't worry boy," he said soothingly, "I'm just covering my ass; I'm gonna open your cell so you can get yours and Jackson's stuff. As long as you don't do anything stupid, I wont have to do this to you." he said , flicking the dreaded switch on and off swiftly. Eric, Abby, Ian and Jackson each let out cries of pain as a agonizing pulse of electricity ripped through each for a split second. A half minute later, Eric struggled back up from his knees where the jolt had driven him. **

"**You didn't have to do that!" raged Abby from across the walkway, her arms protectively around the gasping Jory as she helped her back onto a bunk. **

"**Consider it a warning , you little bitch!" Russell snarled back at her, false bonhomie gone, " I trust you people even less'n you trust me! Any of you tries anything, you get to ride the lightning, got it?" he said, glaring back and forth at the two cells.**

"**We hear you." Jackson said quietly. **

**Russell turned and looked at the tall, rangy teen. " Good'" he replied, " now turn around and get to the back of the cell so I can get you two's stuff in. Eric, when I open the door, get the stuff on the top of the cart. I'll push it up close so you'll have to go through it to try to get at me. Melissa, same thing when I open your groups up. You others turn around and go to the far wall, just like Jackson. A few minutes later, both cells had their supplies in. Surprisingly, Russell had even brought in stacks of leaves for the toilets. **

_**Yeah**_**, thought Jackson as he slowly chewed a granola bar, **_**if we weren't being held in a cell by a sadistic, perverted freak, we'd be almost **_**comfortable. ****He looked up as he saw the pilot walking to the door of his and Erics' cell. His free hand went into his right pocket and drew out a handful of pills, some white, some purple.**

" **I realize your hearts won't be into what I have you guys do in a little while," Russell started, a salacious smirk on his large face, "but with a few of these, your dicks will be up for anything!" he crowed, gently tossing the pills onto the foot of Erics' bunk. **

"**What are those?" Jackson asked, dreading the reply. **

" **Viagra and X , what else." snickered the eternally sweating man, wiping his palm on his pants leg. " You boys take these now. And don't try to just palm them or …" his voice dropped off as he tapped the controller ominously.**

_**Shit Fuck Dammit! **_**Eric thought furiously, **_**I know what he's doing. He's gonna try to get us so high and horny we'll halfway want to freak with each other! **_

**Jacksons' thoughts were similar, but with even greater fear. **_**Wonderful. I've know seriously bad shit to happen to people who mixed those two particular drugs at raves and parties. It's like mixing nitro with a blender! And once that damn Viagra kicks in, there's NO way he won't make the two of us fuck. What the hell will ever fix things afterwards when Mel sees that ? And Eric is already afraid of me now. I don't want to feel like I'm raping him! The problem is "Captain Chaos" here is crazy enough to kill someone if we DON'T, damn him!**_

" **I'm not asking you two clowns to take these, I'm telling **you too. Now." Russell said firmly. The two boys briefly locked troubled eyes as they each took half of the pills. Russell made them open their mouths and hand to make certain they had not faked taking them. "Good !' he snorted, " I'll be back in a half hour and by then, you two will be at full mast for the rest of the night!" he laughed cruelly as he turned and left.

_Just perfect. Jackson looks like he's about to cry and Eric looks like he'd kill himself if he could, _Melissa thought morosely . _They're both acting ashamed already and they haven't done anything yet! What are we supposed to say to them to try and be supportive? _she thought futilely. As usual, Abby Fujimoto was not at a loss for words.

" That monster! He's so damned smug; he thinks he's got it all figured out. No way! We **will **find a way out of this guys." she promised hotly. " As crazy as he is, he'll make a mistake eventually and when he does, we'll have his ass!" she finished, slapping at her pants legs fiercely.

_Yeah, but Chief here will have had MY virgin ass by then! _Eric thought to himself, surreptitiously glancing at Jackson, who was standing at the front of the cell, his head resting on the black bars. Almost unwillingly, a strong pulse of pity for Jackson welled up in Eric's heart._ I have to admit, bad as this'll be for me, Jackson may have it worse. Melissas' had it for him bad from the day they met at Hartwell High. Now she'll get to see him in action. Unfortunately, _came the ironic thought, _it won't be with Abby or Taylor, her romantic rivals, but with ME! And the __last __thing I feel about Jackson is romantic! _Taking a deep breath, Eric stood up and gingerly reached out to touch one of Jackson's broad shoulders and asked softly " Are you all right Chief ?", trembling slightly as Jackson flinched away and turned. What Eric saw made a tidal wave of fear crash through him . Jackson, stoic, calm , the moral compass of the group Jackson, had tears streaming down his face and an agonized look of terror on him.

" Not really man, " was the reply, the larger boy's voice cracking with barely suppressed emotion. " Are you ?" he asked quietly.

" No." was Eric's honest and simple answer. "I'm about to throw up or pass out, to be blunt.", the slender teen added .

" I know the feeling." Jackson replied, easing down onto the edge of Eric's bunk. " Sit down and let's talk for a few minutes, before this nightmare starts Eric. Please." he said, shivering as he looked into Eric's thin, pale face.

" Sure thing Chief,". Eric answered, sitting nervously next to the muscular teen.

" Are you a virgin Eric?" came Jackson's startling question, " And please don't B.S. me . Not now."

Eric gulped and looked down at his hands for a moment before he replied. " Yeah, unless you count my hand and one time, on a bet, my ex-girlfriends." was his embarrassed response.

Jackson couldn't help a quick smile. _Man, he's almost more ashamed of having to confess he's a virgin to me than I am of having to ask him the question._ Jackson thought.

" What about you Chief ? Are you?" Eric asked, looking up at the other boy's fox featured face.

" No." was the response Eric had both feared and expected . " I'm not all that experienced," Jackson said, cocking his head in a nervous gesture, something Eric had seen him do all too often since coming to "Reality Island", when exceptionally stressed, " but you of all people, considering what will happen in just a few minutes should know this:

A) I have had sex a grand total of four times and B) two of those times were with a guy. The same friend who got hurt in the fight you found out about on my video diary." he said. Eric felt a stab of guilt as he remembered the chaos caused when he'd snuck a look into the mysterious Jackson's video diary. He'd caused him to briefly run away from the group, only to be rescued by Jackson from a tropical storm later that same day.

" Me and him weren't what you'd call lovers or even a couple," Jackson continued nervously, looking up at the mildewed ceiling as he talked, " Just two really close friends who admitted we were curious and decided to do something about it." he said slowly, " and yes, I'm still attracted to some guys, say one out of every dozen or so, but I'm way more attracted to women." " What about you ?" he asked, still looking upwards.

" I've never been really attracted to any guy." Eric answered slowly, " I mean, yeah, I'll admit some guys are gook lookin'. You and Nathan McHugh are both good looking guys with good bods and all," he said, emotions causing a mild blush as he conceded that, "but I'm just not curious enough to have ever wanted to try." he finished, standing up and starting to pace nervously in the cramped space.

" Fair enough." Jackson said, leaning back against the wall and finally meeting Eric's eyes. " my main point to all of this true confessions deal is this: I I sorta know what to do and , maybe, what to expect Russell to want us to do. I promise you, because the bi thing is not for you apparently, that I'll do my best to try to get him to let you be the aggressive one, if I can. I mean, to try to get him to let you do stuff to me instead of the other way around. If," he stressed the word, " he'll go for it."

" Thanks Jackson." Eric replied, relief evident on his face. " I truly do appreciate you offering to do that. I mean it ."he said sincerely.

" Your welcome," was Jackson's reply as he stood to face Eric. He looked into the boy's blue eyes and added " You know, calling me Jackson when we're about to be forced to have sex with one another is kinda impersonal. Call me Cody. It's my first name, not Jackson. God knows you'll earn the right to first name me shortly." he sighed.

" Ok, thank you Cody." Eric said softly, running a nervous hand through his cinnamon colored hair. He abruptly took a step back. " Uh-oh." he mumbled, an odd look on his face. Cody stepped forward and put a hand gently on Eric's bony shoulder, concern on his face,

" What's up ?" he asked.

" Funny you should put it that way Chief, uh, Cody." Eric said, tension back in his voice. He looked steadily into Jackson's blue-green eyes and slowly, deliberately, looked down at his own groin.

A very visible erection strained at the thin blue fabric of Eric's shorts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Whatever it Takes

There was a moments uncomfortable silence between the two young men. Cody took his hand off Eric's shoulder and took a step back, trying to give the other teen space and give them both a chance to catch their mental balance. _Well, that's that, _thought Cody. _Even if for some reason the pills don't work on me, as long as Eric here has a stiffy, _**I**_ am literally fucked. _Even as he finished his thought, Jackson began to notice a familiar pressure slowly building in his own crotch. Hmpf, he snorted in wry amusement, _Whether it's at seeing Eric hard or the X kicking in, it seems like I'm getting "cocked and loaded" too. _

"You too, huh," Eric said knowingly, his hand in his shorts pockets in a futile attempt to make his erection less noticeable.

"Oh yeah." Cody replied in a husky voice, "Starting to feel the X kick in some too. I'm starting to get all warm an' fuzzy headed when I should be scared outta my freaking mind!" he added, leaning against the top bunk, a definite bulge tenting his black pants.

" You ever done ecstasy before Cody ?" asked Eric anxiously.

" No way," he answered tautly. " I was always too afraid I'd get a boner if I brushed up against anyone, girl or guy, if I ever cut loose with something like that, plus, I hate drugs in general." was his heartfelt answer. _Plus, _he thought, _unlike your rich kid friends, half of who are probably bi anyway, __**my **__neighbors would've gotten pissed off and ready to prove their manhood by cutting mine off !_ he thought acidly.

" Man o man," Eric drawled, absently shifting his hands in his shorts, " it feels like I have lumber in my boxers, not just wood !

" Consider yourself lucky," Cody grunted "I've had to go commando since Day 10 , after the second storm sent my boxers to Davy Jones' locker." One glance at Cody's pants proved Cody truthful.

_Oh shit, _Eric thought desperately as he peeked at Jackson's groin, _from the outline I see, seems like he's got long arms, long legs and a dick to match ! That thing looks like it's __**got**__ to be seven inches long and probably 4 inches around ! It's like a soda bottle! My asshole is already aching. Please, please forgive me Cody, but I hope like hell the nut job wants __**you**__ to bottom instead of me ! _

Cody's thoughts were a mirror image of Erics. _Man, _he thought, abashedly glancing at the other ones tented shorts, _that goof's cock is actually coming over the top of his waistband every time he pulls at his shirt ! It must be at least an inch longer than mine ! _he thought , watching Eric try vainly to keep his erection from view. It was no use though. Just as Cody had noticed, Eric kept adjusting his sweaty t-shirt and each time he did, the very tip of his dick peeked out from where he had tried to tuck it into his waistband, clean liquid visible on the very tip of it as Eric paced and fumbled uselessly at his clothes.

Cody cleared his throat and said aloud, " What I do know about it from friends who have tried it is that it makes everything feel good, even erotic and that it makes your feel like you're everyone's best friend, like you have a connection with even total strangers. That's why I wouldn't do it. I don't want to have sex with someone I don't know or trust. But here and now, it's different." he said, tapping Eric on the leg and pointing at the foot of the bunk. " Sit down, please. You're driving me crazy with the pacing and trying to cover your boner. We both have one, so there's no use in trying not to acknowledge it." he said, gesturing at his own erection. Eric nodded agreement as he sat down. He looked at the other teen's face as Jackson spoke again.

" Eric, both us us are going to have to use the drug's effects to our advantage. Him not making us fuck is just not on tonight's agenda. It's gonna happen and we have to accept it, " he said , wiping his forehead absently. "Just try to pretend that we are the only people here and that concentrate just on the physical parts. We are not responsible for what we have to do." he emphasized firmly. " We're just trying to keep him from hurting the others, especially Ian and Jory. I don't think either of them can take anymore."

" You're right Chief," Eric agreed reluctantly, " I know that. It's just that I have been fucking rotten to you so many times before." he sighed, " I have been a jerk towards everyone here before, but I went to far over the line with you, I've been expecting you to beat my ass senseless for weeks now and the bad thing is I know I deserve it." he finished, head hanging down from the guilt of his confession.

" Stop that and do it now." Jackson said sternly, cold tainting his voice. "Yeah, we've had our ups and downs, to be honest, there have been times when in my old neighborhood, I **would **have beat you down over your stunts. God knows the video crap would have gotten you a sore jaw and a few less teeth anywhere but here," he admitted, " but like Nathan, Mel and Lex keep saying, we're a family here now. I may not always like you, but I won't let you get hurt by an outsider if I can help it. Plus," he added, " I'd take you over Captain Russell any day." he said with a true grin. " And, to be brutally honest," he said, trying to get back to the topic, " if I **have** to have sex with you, I at least want it to be **good** sex."

Eric looked at his with surprise . " You mean you _want_ to have sex with me?!" he asked incredulously, gaping at Cody like he feared he's cracked up completely.

" Like I told you once before, you're not my type Eric." Cody replied sardonically. " I fucking hate the idea of doing this, especially knowing Mel is having to watch from 10 feet away. But it can't be helped. We just have to do what we can for now and hope Captain Chaos doesn't hurt anyone because we aren't "pleasing" to him." he added witheringly.

"You got that shit right Jackson," boomed Russell as he walked back through the doorway, a lamp and power strip in his beefy hands. " You damn well better believe this: if any of you little fucks try to just " play along" or don't do what I tell you to do, I'll teach you the error of your ways ." " Just ask ol Piggy, " he snorted, looking cruelly at the shaking Jory twist, who refused to meet his gimlet stare. " She didn't wanta let Ian assfuck her like I told him to do. Tell 'em what your punishment was for that fats!" he barked, setting his load on the desk as he looked at her in the larger cell. Silence was the only answer. " You got one second to talk," he snarled, remote appearing in his hand as if by magic, " or I'll give the other three dogs about two solid minutes of thunder n' lightning." " Looking back and forth at the two cells, he explained briefly, "oh, I forgot to mention, it's not an all or nothing' deal on my little zapper here. I can get any one of you or exclude any of you from getting shocked. Now talk Jory." he commanded.

" He has a collection of "toys", Jory said tremulously, "sex toys. Including a dildo that is fifteen inches long that mounts to walls or chairs."

" Yep, " the madman interjected, unable to let the tortured girl finish in his zeal , "I put it on the desk here and made Jory take every inch of it . Ian got to have a little fun too, " he added, winking at the mortified Ian, who put a shaking hand over his blushing face. " I propped him up in front of Piggy and made her keep fucking herself with it until Ian was able to pop a load in her face !" he exulted, pride at his debauchery plain on his face. " Old Ian, he's got plenty of staying power, took him nearly an hour to finally get off," he cawed, adding contemptuously, " Course if I had to beat off lookin' at Tubby fucking herself there, I wouldn't have got off period !"

At that, Abby leapt to the cell front and to Jory and Ian's defense.

" And if it were me, you'd have gotten your sick throat slit before you ever managed to touch me!" she spat at the balding man, a look of triumph on her face as the large man's face flushed crimson. He started to jab at the controller, but visibly restrained himself at the last instant. Instead, he looked at the defiant olive skinned girl, a lopsided grin on his homely peasant face. He looked at the slim figure of the teenager standing there, obviously hoping to somehow get her hands on him.

" Stupid bitch !" he said viciously, " I woulda thought it'd been plain to you by now; if one of you fucks up, it's ALWAYS gonna be someone else who pays for it ! Are all you private school kids this damn dumb ?" he asked the room at large. " Ok, lemme see," he mumbled, " what to do and who to do it to." He walked to the desk and sat on its edge. "Hmm," he muttered in a stage whisper, " Could torture Jory, nah, been there, done that. Ian is too weak to be any real fun any longer. I have something special in mind for Melissa anyway," he said, grinning when he heard a helpless gasp come from her.

" So, it'll have to be something special for you two, I guess." he said, standing up to face the cell with Eric and Jackson within. "Don't worry,", he said to the two scared boys, " I don't wanta kill or maim either of you. At least not yet." he added after a split seconds pause, clearly enjoying the panic on their faces. He shrugged , then began puttering about with the power strip and the lamp. " A little dark in here with just the two overheads, they are on the puny side y'know," he said as he finished plugging the items up, "Here's enough light so everyone can enjoy the show." he finished , rising to his feet and stepping towards the doorway. " gotta get one more thing and then, it's showtime for You and Eric." he said to Jackson as he walked out.

Before anyone could say another word, they heard a scraping noise. Russell walked back in, struggling with a twin sized inflatable mattress. He fumbled with it , then, after 3 attempts, got it down on the floor near the larger cell area. He then walked back and, surprisingly, closed the outer door with a resounding clank. He chuckled at the teens faces.

" Don't get your hopes up kids," he warned mockingly, ' Ian, tell 'em about my dead man switch, before anyone goes all heroic."

" He's got some blasting gel he stole somewhere and it's wired somehow into his little remote and to his pacemaker." Ian said shakily, pointing at Russell. Who opened his shirt to show a long scar on his hairy white chest.

" Courtesy of a Tomcat with a bad turbine on the Carl Vinson, when I was still in the USN." he smiled. " Had to have a pacemaker put in after a piece of shrapnel winged my heart. Not a complete wash though, my ordinence training sure has came in useful in rigging the explosives up in the old Tango here." he chortled.

" Basically," Ian continued, " if he's knocked out or killed, the signal quits and if it's off for more than a few seconds…".

"KA-BOOM, crispy fried Captain and no more little fuckbuddies either. I don't mind goin' if I don't go alone." Russell said, not threateningly but in a even worse matter-of-fact tone that showed just how deeply he had accepted his decision to kill himself and them rather than let them go. " So, if anyone wants to hurt the ol' Captain here, " he snickered, looking straight at Abby, " they'd better be prepared to get fitted for wings themselves."

_Well, so much for hoping Eric and I could jump this idiot." _came Jackson's mordant thought._ I honestly think he has almost as big a death wish as he has a desire for fulfilling his perverted fantasies !_

_I can't believe this, _Eric thought, _now he's gonna come up with something "special" for us because of Abby's big mouth_ ! _Like we didn't have enough to " look forward" to. __**And**__ that idiot's hooked up a suicide bomb , too ? Like Dad would say about some of the horrible jokes I try on him all the time " I need a rewrite!"_

"Ok you two," the pilot said, walking to their cell and pointing the controller at them, " I want you to strip off all your clothes, then get on your hands and knees. When I open the door, crawl over to the mattress there and we'll get this party going." With a resigned sigh, Jackson slowly stood and began to remove his clothes, starting with his battered gray t-shirt.

As he peeled it over his head, he half turned towards Eric and whispered to him, " Just go along with him for now Eric, do whatever it takes, so we can have a chance at getting outta here alive." he said, dropping the shirt to the bunk as Eric took his own off, revealing his nearly hairless slim torso. Jackson paused for a second, then a look of regret on his face, took off his corded chain with its cross, the first time it had left his neck the entire time he had been on the island.

_I hate doing this, but I just can't wear my Grandpa's cross while I'm doing something like __**this**__. I just hope that I'll still feel worthy enough to put it back on after we're through. _

_Uh-oh, I've never seen Cody take his cross off, not even for a swim or shower,_ Eric thought warily, _that can't be good. That 's definitely a sign of how bad Chief feels. I may want to avoid mirrors or reflections for a while myself after tonight if it turns out even half as perverted as I figure. _He nearly screamed when Russell roared at them unexpectedly.

" Quit the damn stalling and bare those asses , you two prep school punks !" the dirty old man bellowed, adding " Unless either of you is ashamed to show how little nature blessed you that is." he smirked with derision.

"All right, all right, don't rush us big boy," Eric retorted, nervously kicking his shoes off and sling them under the bunk with his feet, then starting to strip off his rancid blue socks.

" Nice socks there Eric," teased the pilot , "looks just like the ones my old man wore back in the 70's !" he chuckled gleefully as Eric shook his head in annoyance. Ignoring the caustic comments,

Jackson had went just about as far as he could go without revealing it all, however, all he now had on was his pants with nothing under them. _Well, _he thought_, _taking a deep breath as he fumbled at the fly of his jeans, _nothing like hitting a fear of being seen naked by others than doing amateur porn for a psychotic ! _as he unbuttoned his pants and swiftly slid out of them, his rampant erection bobbing as they hit the floor. He quickly grabbed his jeans and put them on the bunk, then stood glaring at Russell as Eric flailed nervously at his own clothes, terror making him clumsy.

He was finally down to a raggedy pair of red boxers as Russell called out mockingly, "Nice one there Jackson, bet the ladies over here are all nice n' wet from seeing that!" he cawed, pointing at Cody's hard penis. He looked over his shoulder at the cell in question, when Melissa Wu looked sickly at Abby. The more aggressive of the two girls was in a state of shock herself apparently.

_God knows this is the first time in days she's been speechless, _Melissa thought numbly, _I just hope the boys realize that we don't really want to see this happening but the Captain has made it plain by putting their mattress in front of us that we're supposed to have to watch it happen. He's obviously hoping shame will keep us in line just as much as fear. _But despite the noble quality of her thoughts, Melissa couldn't entirely suppress a thrill of excitement at seeing the long dreamed of site of Jackson naked and erect just a few feet away.

In the boy's cell, Eric had finally gotten his boxers off, although Cody had finally had to actually support him to keep him from falling over his own feet as he stepped out of the boxers . Eric felt his head spin as he stood up, his own erection curving slightly to the left as Russell spoke up.

"Well well well," snorted Russell in amusement, "Seems like I had it figured all wrong here. I figured the big guy here would have the big dick, " he said , waving at Jackson's erection, " and you don't have anything to be ashamed of there Jackson," he added, grinning at Jacksons embarrassed face, "but Eric here's got you beat by an inch or so, even if your cock is a lot bigger around. Can't judge a cock by its cover I guess." he joked at the discomfited teens. " All right, now get down on your knees, asses facing away from the door so I can open it. And remember," he warned, " I'm serious about it: any funny shit and I get to play electrician with you guys." Giving each other a brief look of encouragement, the two teens went down on the floor and got into the required position, Jackson trying to take care to keep his bare buttocks from colliding into Eric's face as he did so.

A agonizing two minute crawl over the rough concrete floor and the boys were on the mattress near the other cell. They both sat there, trying to cover twin erections as Russell gazed down at them, an evil twinkle in his eyes as he began to speak.

" Hmmn, here's how it'll go," he said slowly, glancing at the horrified face of Melissa, Ian, Abby and Jory as he spoke " I'm not gonna tell you guys every single thing to do, just what I want in general, for now , at least. Just make damn sure that you try to keep it hot. No long pauses, no just rubbing on each other. I'm not naïve enough to think neither of you guys has never watched a porno, especially a little horndog like you Eric," he grinned, enjoying the flush on the boys face as Eric nodded his head in agreement, " just try to do stuff like that. I promise you both this: I won't shock you two or hurt you in any way as long as the show is good and you don't try to talk me outta anything I ask you to do. If you do, the others are gonna get hurt, capish ?" he stated warningly. Both guys nodded agreement.

" Ok, here's what we'll do first. The scene is a massage parlor, like in really bad 80's style porn. You, Jackson, are the john, Eric, you're the masseur. What you'll do it give Jackson a massage that ends up with some rimming, followed by a blowjob. No talking and no other directions other than you don't do it to the point of getting Jackson off. You boys have to **earn** the right to cum tonight. Now get started, Jackson, lay on your back and get a massage; Eric, make it good."

_Well, at least the big ass didn't make us jump straight into full Brokeback Mountain mode just yet _Eric thought almost gratefully, _can't say the rimming and blowjob are exactly gonna be fun, but at least I have a couple of minutes to work up to it. _He waited for a second while Cody stretched his long body across the narrow matt, hearing him inadvertently grunt as he mashed his erection into the tough rubber mattress. When Cody settled down, Eric gingerly crawled spread eagled on top of him, an undeniable surge of pleasure as his privates brushed Cody's lower back. His knees in place, Eric began to rub the big guys back, first slowly and lightly, but then gradually building pressure as Jackson managed to relax slightly. _ Must feel nice to him, _Eric thought, trying to concentrate on giving a good rubdown and looking squarely at the broad shoulders in front of him. _I don't mind this part; Cody deserves a backrub just for the things he's done to keep us all alive since we got here! What comes next though… _

_Man, this actually feels good. If I'd know Eric knew how to rub a back like this, I might've even asked him to do it before._ came Jackson's thought. He was aware of the pressure of the other boys hot skin and especially of the rampaging boner pressing against his back. His own hard-on was at least temporarily under control, pressed against the mat as it was. He heard the noise of the captain shifting his pants as he risked a brief look up. A tent was plain as the grizzled man leered back at him. Russell snapped his fingers and gave a rolling gesture to Eric, hurrying him up. Eric got off Codys back and with reluctance, maneuvered Cody up onto all fours. With a almost inaudible moan, Eric placed his hands on Cody's buttocks and slowly parted them, taking a breath before his head descended to them.

_I hate this! Thank God we had enough time to wash up after we ate though or I'd puke! At least Jackson's ass doesn't smell like, well, sweaty ass, _he thought, wincing at his own expression. _Here I go, hope you enjoy it Cody, I won't. _The boy stuck out his tongue and slowly licked at the dark pink bud of Jacksons anus. He felt the bigger boy shudder slightly as he licked it lightly, tongue slowly swirling as visions of every porno Eric had ever watched swirled in his head. While rimming was enjoyable to watch, he conceded mentally, it wasn't his favorite thing to do by a longshot. Judging from the trembling sighs he was intermittently hearing from Cody though, he seemed to be doing all right. Hearing a grunt from the watching captain, he knew he had to kick it up some. He swallowed, then pushed forward into Cody with his tongue, deep as he could go.

_Oh Man! That feels so fuckin' good, _Jackson thought with a mixture of pleasure and guilt, _for someone new at this, Eric has a definite gift! _he sighed as the tongue lapped again and again into him. Cody stiffened involuntarily as a new sensation was added to the mix as a long finger slowly penetrated him as Eric's tongue lashing sped up.

_Wow, _Eric thought, a undeniable lust in his thoughts now, albeit still reluctant, _Cody is so damn tight back here, I can barely get a finger in ! He really hasn't had much up here before or his friend was hung like a squirrel. _he thought zanily as the drugs in his system really began to scramble his own pleasure processes. _And I seem to be getting' into this as much as he is. Well, Mr. Tough Guy, let's see how you like __**this! **__he thought wickedly as his solo finger suddenly had company join it. _

_**OMG! That hurts **__**so **__**GOOD!**_ came Jackson's thought as two more long fingers lanced pleasurably into him, scissoring swiftly as Eric began to plunge them in and out, his tongue lapping between thrusts. Jackson couldn't help it, his hips began to buck slightly as the boys rectum was ravished. _I gotta slow Eric down some, if I nut now, no telling what that psycho Captain'll do. _Reluctantly, Cody reached back and gently but firmly slapped at Erics' left hand and after the other boy had withdrawn his fingers

and head from his ass, Cody slowly turned over onto his back, his cock standing off his flat, lightly ripped stomach as he did. Eric sat for a second, his high forehead crinkled as he briefly pondered what to do. He climbed slowly across Jackson's taut chest, carefully avoiding his erection as he began to massage his chest and shoulders. His own cock was throbbing almost painfully as he looked into Cody's turquoise eyes for the first time since the ordeal had began. Amazingly, Cody gave him a lightning quick wink as Eric's ginger head briefly obscured the crazed old man from view. Reassured by this somehow, Eric slowly slid down Cody's fit frame as he massaged lower and lower, going slowly but firmly down the torso and the faint treasure trail on Jackson's abdomen. After about 30 seconds, there was nowhere else to go; he'd came to the other boy's pelvic region and over a half-foot of hard flesh lay before him, pre-cum glistening wetly as Eric McGorrill reached out and touched another erection than his own for the first time in his life.

_Man, he's so hot, it almost feels like he has fever!_ Eric thought as he gripped the flesh pole, almost grinning as Cody's breath whistled between his clenched teeth as Eric tugged slowly at the long, incredibly thick cock. _Well, no point in delaying any more, may as well see how it tastes on this end!_ he thought as he opened his mouth and lowered his head onto Jackson's prick. He stopped a fraction of and inch away and let his tongue make first contact . When all he tasted was a bit of salt and nothing worse, he began to slowly lick from where he gripped the firm base to the pearly drop of moisture at the tip. Cody moaned and Eric mischievously flicked a tongue at the slit on the tip.

_Boy, I don't really __**want **__to be doing this here and now , not with Eric, but damn if he hasn't got potential as a sex partner! He has some magic in those bony hands and silver tongue. _came Cody's shattering thoughts as Eric made circles of his dick with that tongue. Eric finally opened wide and began to try to swallow the stiff member. It took a few minutes, but eventually, he had Jackson's pubes scratching at his chin as his cheeks met in his mouth on the staff. Jackson couldn't help but to put his hands on Eric head and slowly guide him as he began to bob up and down with greater speed. Cody's ass clenched and his hips pumped as he began to aggressively facefuck Eric. He was just hitting his stride when Bob Russell's voice brought him crashing to earth and Eric's mouth made a faint pop as his cock slid from it swiftly.

" Great job so far guys, " he cackled, scratching at his own dick, now jutting in his pants, " especially you Eric. I just KNEW, you'd be a good cocksucker," he cawed as Eric blushed furiously, " but now it's time for some hardcore fucking. Now who do I want to see fuck who first ?" he mused aloud, ignoring the looks of discomfort on the boys and oblivious to the look of dismay on the tear stained face of Melissa Wu in the closed cell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five : Pleasures, Pains and Punishments

_I am not believing this is happening, _Melissa thought frantically, _there has to be something we can do to stop this from going further, but what ?_ she thought, a storm of emotions swirling in her head. Mainly fear and hatred of the lunatic Bob Russell for orchestration Jackson and Eric's degradation right in front of them, admittedly, a sliver of lust for what she'd just witnessed happening and dwarfing all of that, a agonizing burst of guilty jealousy as she thought: _I should have offered to do something with the boys! I don't really want to do anything with Eric, but I _would _have, to spare Jackson or Eric this crap. Oh Jackson, _she sighed to herself_, you had enough issues for a lifetime, how are you going to deal with this ? And more importantly, will this ruin _**any**_ chance we have of being together ? _the sixteen year old thought, slow tears sliding down her long cheeks as she gazed at the two boys fearfully while they all waited to hear what their psychotic captor was going to say next.

" I know," the gravely voice of the psychotic in question came unbidden from the nearby desk, distracting Mel from her anguished thoughts, " I decide on your performance on the little act we just did. Can't be any fairer than that," he grated, scratching at his balding pate, " Course that means that it's your turn to play at being the masseuse this time Jackson and Eric gets to be on the receiving end." he said, looking at the two nude young men.

_Well, I figured this was gonna happen next, _Jackson thought anxiously, his excited penis throbbing almost painfully from the stimulations he had received from the auburn haired Eric moments ago, _about all I can do is try to give Eric as good a turn as he did for me and just pretend Mel and the other three are a million miles from here._ he thought , bracing himself for what he had to do next. At another of the piglike grunts from the hirsute pilot, the boys assumed mirror images of how they had started out, with the rangy Jackson astride the narrow hips of Eric, his large hands kneading the slimmer guys shoulder blades and neck. After a half minute or so, Cody slid off Eric's back and gently pulled Eric into the required position, the smaller guys ass in the air as Cody briefly closed his eyes before parting the small cheeks. His sandy haired head bobbed down and his tongue slid out to slowly caress the other male's virgin hole. As Cody began to lick and probe his hole with his tongue, Eric let out a soft, subsonic rumble of pure , unadulterated pleasure.

_Oh shit, I had no freakin' idea how good this would feel, _came Eric's whirling thought, all ideas of shame and modesty finally collapsing completely under the rush of ecstasy induced euphoria and the highly pleasurable onslaught of Cody's tongue at his most private self. Eric nearly jumped as he felt first one, then another long finger slid up his tight passage, accentuated by more probes from the hot tongue.

The long fingers thrusting in and out were joined by yet another as he heard the pilot on the desk cackle ," Good work there Jackson! Little Eric looks like he's enjoyin' having his pipe plumbed so far." the man said appreciatively. Making a effort to tune him out, Eric tried to focus on the intense new feelings Cody had him experiencing.

_Hate to agree with that bastard on anything, _Jackson thought as his tried to hit Erics prostate with a deep thrust of his fingers and tongue, _but he has a point. I don't have much to go by, but from what I do know, Eric seems to show signs of being a natural bottom. Every time I put my fingers in and out of this tight hole of his, his entire body is jumping, almost coming up off this mattress, and from the moaning noises, it's _not _sounds of pain either!_

After a few more moments, Cody steeled himself and guided Eric over onto his back. Eric's hard phallus had copious fluid leaking from the tip as Cody looked into his blue eyed friends face as he began to swiftly rub his way down the skinny boys chest, making a veritable beeline for the long erection and hairy balls of the shivering young man. Gripping the long penis gently, Cody cupped Eric's testicles with other hand and began to slowly lick the shaft from base to tip, tugging softly at it while Eric shuddered with pleasure. Jackson gagged slightly as he began to try to deep throat the eight inch cock , saliva dripping from his chin and tears from his eyes as he forced the fleshy pole down his throat. As he had done to Eric, the ginger haired teen reached up to cup the darker haired , bobbing head, his hands caressing Jackson's neck and cheeks as his narrow hips began to undulate against Cody. Eric began to speed up, Cody reaching under and cupping the small, firm buttocks of the other teen as Eric pumped shamelessly , all modesty forgotten and control lost as his balls slapped at the others chin.

" Whoa, better spit that thing out before you get a mouthful Jackson !" came Russell's unwelcome interruption. With a flash of genuine regret, Jackson let Eric's member slid from his lips as he let the slender man gently down, breathing harshly as his own thoughts cascaded wildly.

_Oh man, I nearly did two things wrong just then! I nearly got Eric off when I was told not to and God alone knows what Russell would've done to someone if I had, but even worse, I got so into it, I didn't want to stop, even though I _**knew**_ I was about to get a mouthful of Eric's cum. What the hell is wrong with me?! The drugs may be causing a lot of this, but right then, I _**wanted** _to make Eric shoot._ Before Jackson could examine his thoughts and actions further, the cloying voice of the pilot came to his ears.

" Damn! For a couple of supposedly straight guys, you two are puttin' on a hell of a show kids!' he laughed wickedly, enjoying the expressions the two teens had on their faces. "Sorry to hit the brakes on you so quick there Eric," he said with false sympathy, " but as the rate you were going, Jackson there was probably about a half minute from getting' " man-naise" in his stomach, he laughed, enjoying the sick expression on the larger teen's face as he slapped at his knees in appreciation of his own wit. Cocking his large bullet-domed head toward Ian and the girls cell, he asked rhetorically, ", Enjoying the floor show , you four ? I hope so.

Act two is coming up in just a few minutes, but now ," he said expansively, in a game show host type of voice, " here's the judge's decision on their performances." He straightened up on the desk and pointed a long, thick finger at Eric's pale face. " Young Eric here did a fine job, blowjob, that is, on Jackson here, and seems to be able to suck dick with the best of them, but,", he added remorsefully, " his salad tossing skills , well, just like him, they suck BIG ol' dicks!" he giggled, enjoyed greatly the stupendous blush on Eric's narrow featured face. As he guffawed, he pointed a grubby finger at Jackson. The young man flinched slightly as the big man barked out, " Jackson, you hose hauler you! That was a fine job you did of slobbing the knob for Eric, don't think it wasn't!" the crazed slob cackled loudly, " But I'm declaring you the winner, mainly for the excellent job of salad tossin' you did on your red faced friend there," he said, shifting the finger towards the mortified Eric, ", a performance that deserves a reward in deed. YOU get the gift of giving, giving Eric here that is, that fine lookin' hard dick of yours right up his virgin poop chute!" he exclaimed, acting for all the world like a down on his luck Drew Carey giving away a car on the Price is Right , oblivious to the look of desperate terror on Eric's face or the look of sorrow on Jacksons.

_Please please please keep your promise to me Chief ! _came Eric's fervent prayer, horror gripping at him as the mental image of being sodomized by Jackson in front of the entire room nearly caused him to stop breathing. _If it was just us and the idiot there, I might be able to hack it. But I can't handle doing _that _in front of people I've know since kindergarten ! _He turned and looked at Cody, a raw and silent appeal in his troubled blue eyes.

_Oh crud, what am I supposed to do now ? _Cody Jackson thought to himself, conflicting emotions and desires wild behind his stoic expression. _I meant it when I promised Eric I'd try to shield him as best I could, and I _am _going to say something, I mean, I __**promised**__. But what ? And if I go against his rules this quick, what the hell will he do ? It's bad enough he's already said he has something "__**special" **__in store for Mel plus me and Eric still have to get __**Abby's**__ punishment for running her big damn mouth. And regardless of who goes first, he's already said we have to flip-flop. Is it worth it to spare Eric a few more minutes when we have to fuck and get fucked anyway ? _he thought in agony, his deep desire to keep his word in conflict with his desire to keep Melissa from seeing him penetrated by Eric . Swallowing his pride, Cody made the only decision he could make and be true to himself as he felt his bowels clench as he spoke to the captain.

" Sir,", he said tremulously, " I don't want to argue, but can I ask a favor from you, since you said I did such a good job ?"

Jackson held his breath as the older man, an irritated look on his face replied, " I thought I made it plain I called the shots here," he said dangerously, " but if it's important enough for you to be willing to take a chance on a special punishment for yourself, then ask away." he commanded.

Jackson's normally resonant voice cracked as he inhaled deeply and asked, " If it's all right, can I bottom first ?" he stammered, ignoring the horrified gasp he heard from the girls cell, almost certainly coming from Melissa , "I mean, " he added swiftly, "you did say you wanted us to show some real desire for what we were doing…" his voice dropped off as the captain gave him a trenchant stare.

The heavy man looked at Cody, his brow slowly furrowing as he pondered what to do, what reply to give to make sure his authority was not challenged by the most powerful of his captives.

_Oh man, I hope the promise Cody made to me doesn't get him hurt. I really don't want to get fucked first, but I really really don't want Cody hurt by this dinosaur either. I'm gonna have to man up and take my turn first. I __**can't **__let Chief here suffer because I'm being a coward. _Eric thought, sitting up and drawing breath to speak when a sharp jab to the ribs from Jackson stopped him.

"I'm just trying to do what you asked us to do." Jackson said hurriedly , hoping valiantly that Eric would be quiet. He glanced at Eric again , a message plain on his high cheeked face: Keep quiet. I am trying to keep my promise. Have faith in me.

" All right, that's true enough, I guess," came the garrulous reply, Russell shifting his weight as he pointed at Cody, " I'll go for it, but, " he said, his head turning from the two on the mat to the others, "you did break my rules so you are gonna get punished. Now, before you two guys pack each other's fudge." He put his hands on the desk and leaned back slightly, remote still firmly clenched in his left hand. " Crawl over here Eric." he ordered. With a nervous twitch, Eric crawled off the mattress and slithered over towards the lunatic, his small butt wagging towards Jackson's face. He came to a stop in front of the big man and look up in expectant fear.

"I remember telling you kids not an hour ago that if you broke the rules, I wouldn't punish the rule breaker, but someone else. You remember that Jackson?" he said, looking at Cody.

" Yes sir, I do." was the soft answer.

" Good , " Russell said, looking at Eric, " Since Jackson is obviously trying to protect you for some reason, I'm giving you the punishment." He waved his right arm in a violent slashing motion as Jackson started to protest, "Not one damn word!" he thundered, " I'm not gonna bring the hammer down on you guys just yet. I'm gonna go gentle this first time only. Next time thought, I'll break a bone. On Eric and on no one but Eric, understand me Jackson ?" he asked archly, then added, " Since it's plain you are willin' to protect him, from here on out, if you do anything else, it's Eric and Eric alone I'll hurt."

_Dammit to hell! _Eric screamed internally, goose pimples on his skin as he heard the proclamation like a death sentence. _Now what ?! Chief tried to help me out and now _**I**_ am the one who will be punished if he does it again or messes up for anything else! That's not exactly fair. But, I owe Cody big time for trying; maybe one day, I'll be able to be worthy of his protection, not trying to hide behind him like now. _He looked up as he heard an unmistakable noise from the pilot's direction: the sound of a metal zipper being pulled.

" Up on your knees Eric," Russell ordered with a chuckle, " I got your punishment ready for ya!" Eric rose to his knees and immediately wished he hadn't. His "punishment" stood out of the older man's pants like a crusty harpoon.

_Oh My God that damn thing makes my cock or Cody's look like a toothpick!!_ was his panicked thought. The member straining into the air in front of Eric's petrified face was fully ten inches long and nearly twice as wide as Jackson's own impressively thick penis.

A streak of precum oozed from the broad tip as Russell growled, " No need for words. Just suck me dry boy." he ordered, a panther's smile on his face. Gingerly, Eric took the mammoth cock in his hand and gave the head a brief lick, nearly gagging on the overpowering odors arising from Russell's crotch.

_Damn dude, how come you want all of us clean while you smell like compost ? _Eric thought as he licked the shaft up and down lightly, fighting to keep control of his stomach.

" Quit acting like it's a lollipop and suck that fucker harder!" snarled the captain, his enormous hand gripping Eric's smooth hair roughly, firmly shoving his mouth on the gigantic dick. Eric felt the urge to gag nearly overpowering him as the old man shamelessly pumped his cock in and out of Eric throat, pulling out until just the tip was in, then trying to pierce his tonsils with it. Saliva dribbled down Eric's chin and face as he struggled to please the man.

Moaning, Russell looked at Jackson, unholy lust twisting his features as he spoke, " Crawl over here." Jackson crawled off the matt and edged forward." " Eric," Russell rasped, " spread your legs so Jackson can get under you," he instructed, gasping as he continued to throat fuck Eric, " Jackson, get on your back and suck on Eric here while he blows me, but don't your dare let him get off." he finished, a warning plain in his tone. Obeying the man, Jackson reached up and engulfed Eric into his warm, soft mouth, his hands gently caressing Eric's swaying balls.

_I hope this helps some Eric, _Cody thought, taking care to not get too energetic with his sucking for fear of enraging Eric's passion and Russell's anger, _I just didn't realize it and I should have: this ass is a sadist, naturally if one of us shows concern towards someone else, he's gonna use that against us. I just pray he doesn't realize how Mel and I feel about each other or God alone knows what he'd do!_ he thought as the now familiar sensation of Eric's cock lancing his mouth continued. Upstairs, Russell was beginning to breath heavily as his excitement spiraled. He gripped Eric by the hair even more fiercely as his balls started to contract.

" Jackson," he grunted in pleasure," get up on your knees now!" Cody hurried to comply, giving Eric's testicles a comforting quick cup as he got from under the slender form, the dripping erection blood red from being suckled. He got to his knees just as Russell groaned mightily , shoving Eric aside and grabbing Cody's hair by the fading highlights and jerking his head forward as hot jets of semen erupted, splashing onto Jackson's stunned face, dripping off his lips and chin as the exhausted man laughed at him. " Whoo!, I haven't shot off like that since I went bareback with Ian three days ago!" he snorted in relief, snickering at the immense disgust on Jackson's cum stained face. " Un-Huh!" he said warningly, wagging a finger playfully at Jackson, who had started to wipe the goo off, " Eric's punishment ain't over until he licks Your face clean!"

Silently, Eric slowly leaned over to Cody, a slight groan of disgust emerging from him. The captain grinned at his obvious discomfort and Eric gave up all hope of a last minute reprieve.

_I hope I don't puke on Jackson, _he thought as, trembling with strain, he slowly began to lick the semen off Jackson's strong chin. Fortunately, despite Russell's goat-like aroma, his cum actually seemed no worse than the dreaded and nearly fatal oysters Eric had eaten just a few weeks ago. He went around Cody's chin and his cheeks before finally ending up on his firm, full lips.

" Aww, how fuckin' beautiful." mocked Russell, zipping his pants up. " Ok, back to the matt you two." he said, waving them away. Slowly, the boys crawled back over to the mat, almost as one, they turned their backs to the four within and faced the insane man.

"Well, the preliminaries are over and now it's time for the main event." Russell gleefully announced to the group. " Jackson, " he said, " in light of your request and" he smirked at Eric, who was trying to surreptitiously wipe his tongue with a finger, " in light of the great head Eric gave me , plus how you took a facial without a flinch to buy a favor, Eric gets to go last." He reached into his pocket and his hand emerged with a small tube in it. " Here you go Eric,", " it's a little KY lube. See," he said, spreading his arms out, " I keep telling your people I'm not heartless; I want Jackson to get fucked, not hurt needlessly."

_Boy, that's a REALLY big load of crap if I ever heard one, _Jackson thought angrily, _you just want to make sure my hole doesn't get torn by Eric before you eventually get around to raping me with__** Your**__ donkey dick ! Still, at least it'll keep me from crucifying Eric when it's his turn. I have had a dick in me twice before, a half year ago. That's two more times than Eric has. _

_I hope like hell he's not expecting me to last for an hour, _Eric thought with irony, _cause after all the mouth action Cody has given me and judging from how my dick feels like exploding, I'll be lucky if I don't spurt as soon as I go in, thanks a lot Jackson! _He sighed, feeling a merciless heaviness in his aching penis and throbbing testicles, the need for release now at the point of being physically painful. _I'm just ready to get it over with, _he thought resignedly, _I'm to the point where I really don't care who gets fucked first, as long as I get to get off. Problem is, Cap'n Chaos here probably __**wants **__me n Cody to feel that way too. _

"All right, hop to it guys, remember keep it real." said Cap'n Chaos commanded.

_Well, let's get it on. I better guide Eric along or this could get messy, _Cody thought as he took the initiative. He reached over and took the lube from the matt where Russell has tossed it while speaking. Unscrewing the cap, he squeezed a liberal amount on his hand and reached over to Eric's pulsing erection, gingerly slathering the cool gel on it and trying not to cause too much stimulation to the panting Eric.

_God, his hands feel so good, it's probably not a bad thing that this gels kinda cold, _came Eric's grateful thought as Cody prepared him. He watched as with a intense look of embarrassment, Jackson slathered the gel on his fingers and reached around to gently probe his own anus, getting ready for the moment of penetration.

Eric suddenly realized Melissa was looking intently at him while Cody finished. Her expression seemed to mix fear, revulsion, anger and , surprisingly , definitely signs of jealousy and even desire. _Ok, I believe that look means_ whatever happens here stays here but you are fucking MY man and I don't like it, even though it seems to be turning me on!

_Damn you Mel! I don't want to hurt you like this but we don't have a choice! I'm not so blind as to not see Cody's been on the verge of a panic attack or something since he and me were told to do this in front of you. I'm gonna try to get this over with as quick as I can because MY guilt over asking him to let me fuck him first is hard enough to deal with, YOUR irrational shit is something I'd expect from Taylor, not You! _He tried to give her a reassuring look but gave up. The flat-eyed stare was simply too much to deal with just now.

Cody had finally finished lubing up and had reached out to take Eric literally by the hand. Cody lay flat on his back and gestured for Eric to mount him as he spread his long, toned legs and put them on Eric's shoulders and guided his hard-on to the edge of his anus. Eric began to press slowly forward, a look of concentration on both boys' faces as he did. His penis throbbed as he finally began to slid into Jacksons lubed but still so tight channel. For a second, Eric thought he'd lose it as the tightness and warmth nearly overcame him. He heard Cody began to breath harshly as his penis got to the halfway point. Eric felt Jackson's warms hands cup his buttocks and his legs contract on Eric's shoulders as the older boy began to aggressively pull him in . With a groan of pleasure, Eric slowly snapped his hips inward, finally bottoming in Jackson's anus, his balls brushing against his smooth ass cheeks. Jackson looked up encouragingly as Eric began to pump in and out, slowly at first, but rapidly building in speed and confidence. Jackson moved his legs to encircled Eric's narrow waist as the titian haired boy thrust with increasing vigor.

_He's not wanting to fuck, he's wanting to make love to me! _Eric realized with a flash of insight. _He's doing what the nut told us to do, but he's doing it to try to make _me _feel better about having to publicly rape him._ A rush of genuine love for Jackson filled Eric's heart briefly. Unfortunately, it was at that point that Russell just had to but in…

" There guy's , but it's too vanilla. Eric, get on your back under him, facing towards the bars as close as you can. Jackson, ride him facing the bars. Melissa," he added unexpectedly, get as close to the bars as you can, down on your knees so you can get a close up of the action, since you can't seem to take your eyes offa Jackson anyway." came the orders.

_Oh no!_ raced Mel's thoughts, _he noticed me staring at Jackson! _She ruefully admitted to herself that it was true: she'd stared at every move the boy's had made with a sick combination of lust, fear, envy, disgust and love. _Eric has to think I hate him. I don't, it's just that I wanted to be with Jackson for so long now, after the fights over Abby and Taylor, that I get jealous, even now, when they wouldn't do this deliberately for anything. I'm hurting my friends because I'm in love and being a bitch about it._ she recriminated herself harshly as she did as she was told.

_Great_, thought Jackson, undeniable wave of pleasure thrumming his body as Eric got into the new position. Without being told, he knew what was to happen. After Eric settled, he got on top and guided Eric back in, sighing in appreciation as one benefit of the new position became readily apparent: Eric, probably inadvertently, considering his inexperience, was hitting Cody's prostate almost dead on with every stroke. Immense waves of pleasure hit him as the scrawny boy pushed deep within him.

" Ok, since you're enjoying it so much Jackson, " Russell cut in, " Go ahead, jack until you get off.", came a command that right at this moment, Cody Jackson would not have disobeyed for any reason; the need for release was almost desperately painful now. But even in the throes of desire, Cody tried to do one more thing to help someone: he locked eyes with Mel as he used the remnants of lube to masturbate furiously, mouthing the words , "For You" to her.

Two tears glistened in Mel's eyes as the climax finally came, Cody gasping, sweat dripping from his lean, muscled stomach as he moaned, semen arcing at least two feet into the air as his ass contracted, splashing down on his own chin as Russell barked , " Nut if you want too, Eric, it's all right."

Eric needed no encouragement. _Sorry Chief, not time to be nice about this!" _was his last coherent thought as he gripped Cody's cum stained belly as thrust with all his might. Despite Russell's command of silence, he couldn't help whispering fiercely " Oh shit oh God Yeah!" as he erupted into Cody's anus, four pulses of cum jetting into the other boy as Eric let go, Jackson's warm body collapsing on his own sweaty frame.

After a few seconds, Russell stood and clapped . " Excellent you guys, truly excellent", he gusted appreciatively . " Now, catch your breath for a few minutes." It's time for Abby's punishment and it'll involve her, Melissa and my complicated friend here." he said, holding up what appeared to be a strap on. With a rubber phallus even larger than Russell's own gargantuan penis.

"Yikes." Melissa whispered aloud.

"Yikes indeed!" whispered Eric with a glance at Cody's horrified face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Abby's Punishment: Strange Things Indeed

_What the __**fuck **__is he going to do with __**that**__ monstrosity ?_ Jackson thought frenziedly, his head throbbing as he saw the twin looks of dismay on the two Oriental faces staring out of the cell at the guffawing Bob Russell. Jackson fought for breath, his sweaty body swaying as he tried to imagine what must be going through Mel's mind after witnessing his and Eric's own sexual humiliation at the hands of the monstrous ogre standing behind him.

_Whatever else happens, if we get through this waking nightmare, it'll take a week of explanations to Mel before she understands why I did what I did. The _other _big problem is though, _**I**_ don't understand why I've let myself go like this with Eric, either! Half the time , I can't stand the sneaky little jerk, but for some reason I can't explain, I am __**obsessed **__with the idea of sex with him right now and I can't blame it all on the ecstasy either; it doesn't work quite like that! _, his conflicting thoughts making his head ache. He looked up warily as Russell spoke again.

" You two guys, on your bellies, hands on your backs while I let the two gals here out for playtime. Just remember," he said testily, "if one of you tries anything you'll either get all of you blown up or you'll _wish_ you had before I'm done." as he walked over the boys and cracked the cage open to let Melissa and Abby out. He smiled mockingly at Abby as he lurched back to the desk, remote controller pointing squarely at the cage with Ian and Jory still in it, saying to Abby in a hate filled voice, " One more of your smartass comments or one step outta line and my two oldest pets back there will pay for it, in blood, not kink. You got that ?" he asked .

" " I hear you." Abby replied in an artic tone, dark eyes glittering angrily.

" Good," Russell snapped back," "because I want your undivided attention while I tell you two whores what to do next. First things first though: you both have way too much clothes on for any fun. Lemme see some t&a ladies!" he screeched crazily in another of his lightning quick personality changes as the two abashed girls reluctantly began to strip.

_**Completely **__and totally off his frickin' rocker! _Eric thought, barely able to keep up with Russell's schizoid behavior. _Hate to admit it, but I can't deny I'd like to be able to get off my stomach as get a good look though. Melissa is one nice lookin' woman and Psycho Chick Abby is one of the hottest girls at good ol' Hartwell High, _he thought, then felt a burst of shame as he realized something, _Too bad the only way I ever managed to get to see them naked is after I've had to have hardcore bareback gay sex with the mysterious stranger Cody here and Captain Chaos, the world's craziest and smelliest porn star!_ he fumed. His thought stopped as he turned to take a quick look at Jackson, laying to his right.

_Man o man, the Chief looks like he's about ready to either go catatonic or explode! Either way, that's not good. Abby is likely to get Ian or Jory hurt; if Cody loses it, Chaos here is likely to do Really Bad Things to yours truly and Mel first, _then_ take everyone else here apart for fun afterwards. He's made it plain that despite all of the threats coming from Abby that it's Jackson he considers the boss of us and the biggest potential threat. _

Guilt forced him to add _And even though the sex part wasn't nearly as horrific as I figured, at least the part with Cody, I really DO NOT want Jackson hurt if Chaos goes for Mel . Or the other way around. I'll probably pay for it, but if Jackson loses it, I'm gonna try to cover for him like he did for me; I damn well owe him that!_ he promised himself firmly, even as the unforgettable image of Jackson taking a facial from the disgusting Captain Russell, caused by a humiliating blowjob from himself, flickered through his mind.

Cody Jackson lay on the floor, still breathing heavily as he heard Russell commanding the girls to strip. _Oh God, Mel, _he thought, his heart beating wildly as his fragile hopes for keeping her safe shattered, _I don't know what to do! The last time I spoke up, it put Eric on the chopping block, now that this asshole has noticed you looking at me, who knows what he'll do to you if I try to help. Plus, he'll break one of Eric's bones and little use he'd be in trying to fight that big gorilla, he's the only other guy here able to help since Ians' too hurt to do anything. I just can't focus on this because I keep trying to think about what's happening between me and this reaction to Eric! _

He forced his thought to be still as he heard Russell speaking to the girls again, now that their clothes were off.

" Here's your instructions ladies, get it right or someone will get some major league shock treatment." the sweating man said from his perch on the desk, his still erect penis jauntily waving as he leered at them. " Guys, you can sit up n watch, that's half the fun for me, making you brats see just how depraved the fear can make you." he explained unnecessarily as the two teens both sat up to look at the unfolding events.

As Eric looked up, the first thing that came to mind was _Even grubby and banged up as she is , Abby's still the hottest looking girl I have even seen! _he thought, desire surging despite his mammoth orgasm of only five minutes ago. He looked furtively at the tone girl, her small, firm breasts drawing his eyes first, then his gaze dropping to her trim stomach, slim thighs and finally on her pubic thatch, sparse jet black hair barely sufficing to cover her vagina. Beside her, Melissa was equally breathtaking, her somewhat less trim form still attractive. Her breast were larger, her hips a little wide, but there was a surprise at her pubic area. _Well well, _came Erics surprised thought, _I wouldn't have thought Mel had it in her! And since there's not any stubble much, she had to have done it in the past few days too. For Jackson, maybe, hoping for a chance alone? _

Jackson was amazed his eyes didn't jump out of his head. It took him even less time than Eric to realize that the only person it could have been meant for was him. _She's shaved! How the hell she ever guessed that was one of MY all time favorite fantasies I'll never know . God knows, _he conceded ruefully to himself, _I jacked off a couple of times thinking about her, but I never thought "innocent and wholesome Mel" would do this! _Despite the macabre situation and his still strongly lingering embarrassment and confusion over the unexpectedly incendiary sex he had just had with Eric and the enormous orgasm, the results still gleaming on his chest and the matt, his Viagra induced erection waxed even larger than before. He felt tears unexpectedly tingling at the corners of his eyes as the thought surged from the deepest depths of his heart and soul: _She's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life and one way or another, we'll get out of this nightmare together._

" Tonight's lesson for you Melissa is the same one your two friends on the mattress just had: anal sex 101." the pilot began, smiling as Mel's shoulders slumped. " Oh, don't worry kiddo,", the man said in an almost consoling voice, " I'm not going to touch you, at least not right now. ABBY is going to get to be the big bad booty bandit!"

He laughed uproariously at the twisted look on Abby Fujimoto's scratched face as she spat back at his , revulsion in her every word, " And just what does that mean, "sir", ?" she responded, sparing a quick look at Mel's white face.

" Easy." the madman answer, holding the strap on up. To the surprise of them all, when he turned it around to display it, a smaller rubber phallus was visible on the inside. "You get to wear this and then, you'll get to take Melissa here for a ridin' lesson." he grinned back at her. " First things first; I'm almost outta lube, since I've been giving it to the crip and fatty four time a day for a week now," he continued, ignoring the angry grunt from Ian in the cell, " so, I'll need you guys, more specifically, your tongues help, to wet the rubber rods down." he looked at Cody and Eric, who were looking at each other in confusion. "Dumb fucking kids, " Russell snorted , " you two are gonna give the girls here a really good tongue lashing , get the juices flowing , so they don't have to do this dry, or is that a problem?" he said, a unspoken threat in his voice.

_Hell Fucking No! _came Eric's jubilant thought, though he tries to keep the excitement from reaching his face. _Eating either of these girls out is the first thing this idiot has asked us to do that I have No reservations whatsoever about! _From the look on Cody's face, he seemed to feel the same way. Both teens nodded affirmatively at the captain.

" Good. Now, lets pair up. Since Melissa seems to like you Jackson, " he said, not noticing a a bit of hope appearing in that girls eyes, ERIC gets to teach her about salad tossing." At the confused look on Eric and Melissa's faces, he explained . " Melissa here is gonna have to take it up the ass. I have plans for her pussy later, involving ME, not you two jerk offs. I am almost outta rubbers and I ain't fucking one of these hooches after you two dudes have- don't want to catch anything, especially seeing as how after that 5 star performance, I think at least one of you two had had a little prior gay experience."

For three different reasons, Cody Jackson nearly passed out at that statement. One was the idea of Melissa realizing HE was obviously who Russell was talking about, the second was the terrifying image of Melissa being ravished by the filthy old man and the other was the nearly unimaginable shame , desire, and fear of seeing Melissa penetrated by the 12 inch strapon was causing his pulsing hard-on the reach new heights of excitement and his conscience to feel even greater levels of shame because of it.

Mercifully, the old man continued on , " Abby, get your ass over there and let Jackson eat some pussy, Melissa, go put that little shitter of yours up Erics face, watch out for that big beak of his; don't wanna lose your anal cherry to Eric's big fuckin' nose!" he cackled gleefully as Eric went blood red, as the girl's did as they were told.

Two minutes later, all that could be heard in the brig was a very faint wet licking sound as the four teens engaged in probably the least disgusting thing that has happened in the Hotel Tango since their arrival. Abby had her hands clasped tightly behind her back, a look of cold hauteur on her face as Jackson licked up and down her labia, his strong hand resting lightly on her toned hips as his highlighted brown hair slowly rose and fell. Breathing in her musky aroma, Cody felt a twinge of pity for the girl as he licked.

_I know I'm not great at this , but I hope she's getting something outta this! _he thought, his tongued swirling at the exotic beauty's hard clit as tried massaging Abby's buttocks in a vain attempt to relax her. Beside them, Melissa Wu's normally pale face was beet red from a mix of embarrassment and pleasure as Eric fortunately had better luck.

_Definitely better than licking Cody's hole, _the skinny boy thought with delight as he slid his tongue further and further into the rapid breathing girl's bottom.

_I wish you were Jackson! _Mel thought desperately, gasping as Eric probed with his tongue, _What Eric is doing feels good, _she thought with a mix of shame and pleasure, _but I know it would be better with you. Eric seems to be doing well enough, though, _she admitted, feeling the juices smoldering down her thighs as her clitoris and engorged labia pulsated.

" All right, put the damn strap-on on , Abby," she was ordered, " I think Jackson has been wasting his time with your frigid ass anyways." the huge male thundered . As Abby put it on, Russell walked over to where Eric was still giving anal pleasure to Melissa, clearly evident by her erect nipples and the wetness at her shaved sex. "Good going there studly." he said with joy to the reddish brown haired teen, walking beside him to face Jackson. "Here, keep pace with me n Jackson, he said, to Eric's confusion. "Open up." Russell said, then thrust his huge member unceremoniously into Jacksons mouth, the smaller man rocking wildly on his heels as the nearly three hundred pound man grabbed his head with his left hand and began to saw his penis in and out of his lips, oblivious to the tears creeping out of Jacksons eyes or Melissa's .

_No! Poor Jackson, he's so embarrassed I'm beside him he's crying from frustration! If that monster sees it , he'll be so damn mean about it…_ Mel thought, _maybe, I can distract him and he'll leave him alone, _she thought as Russell's big testicles slapped audibly at Jackson's chin , the big man sneering as Jackson gagged on his pale log. Deliberately meeting Jackson's eyes, Mel began to gasp and moan louder and louder, even reaching up to tweak her own nipples as she sacrificed her own pride on the alter of love for Jackson. The captain roughly pushed Jackson's lips from his oozing penis as he looked appreciatively at Eric and the apparently ecstatic Melissa.

"Wow! You seem to be likin' Eric and his tongue babe! You like that, you'll love what the little bitch over there is fixing to do. Eric," he coughed at the vigorously licking teen, better give 'er a few fingers while your at it, or "Poop Deck Pappy" , he said, pointing at the bizarrely exciting vision of Abby with her 12 inch artificial erection standing beside them and indicating the strap-on, " it'll do some actual damage." Wiping the fluids off his mouth and face, Cody looked at Melissa and Eric with awe, envy and gratitude as the other boy slid three spit slicked fingers in and out of Mel's virgin anus. He turned grateful blue green eyes up to Melissa's brown ones, trying to project his feelings . Melissa dared a faint smile at Jackson while Russell spoke new instructions to the four younger people.

" Here's this layout for this scene," the potbellied pervert growled, the omnipresent sweat beads glistening in the lamplight as he waddled back to his desktop perch, his evil erection slapping against his gut as he turned around, " you two guys, just sit down and watch, this one's ladies and strapons only," he said, a look of pure and unadulterated satisfaction on his face at the barely suppressed hostiliy in Abby's face as he spoke. " Melissa, my dear sweet friend Abby here is basically gonna fuck you with that fake cock like she was Rosie O'Donnell at a lesbian Girl Scout convention. Abby, just release the inner beast and give her some hot doggie style like the freaky little bitch you know you are!" he hooted uproariously, a ear to ear grin showing his bright teeth. " Melissa, on the floor with that hot little ass in the air, if you please , " he said, waving the black haired lass to the cum strained mattress. Despite her mortal fear at what Abby was fixing to do to her, Melissa couldn't help but be appalled and, a small corner of her mind admitted, impressed in a sickening sort of way, at the amount of semen already staining the mattress.

_The guys may not have liked the _fact _of what this crazy fool made them do to each other, but there's all the evidence in the world their dicks certainly enjoyed some of it! I don't think there's six square inches of it without the pilot, Eric, or, With a thrill running down her spine, especially, Jackson's cum ._ realizing her thoughts were threatening to betray her, she lowered herself trembling to the matt, her heart shaped buttocks in the air as commanded, Eric's saliva still damp as she waited for the inevitable. She let out a sharp breath as Abby's slender hands reached around her hips and she felt the cool textured rubber bump into the gooseflesh on her buttocks.

" Quit stalling and start fucking." came the harsh voice of Russell and Abby moved a hand to guide the phallus to Melissas's wet and ready anal channel. " Sorry Melissa." came Abby's almost inaudible whisper as she began to slowly push into Mel's tender flesh.

_Oh, I would for You Jackson, if this is what you wanted, _came Mel's betraying thought as pain arced throughout her supple body as the monstrous head of the foot long object painfully entered her. She could smell the odors of sex, semen, Abby and , nauseatingly, the insane man as all of her senses seemed to heighten as inch after horrendous inch ploughed into her virgin passage. Mercifully, after only (!) seven or eight inches were in, Russell called out, " Now, pop that ass while you give it to her hard, you bitch." he croaked, already back to full mast himself, slowly stroking his member as he watched. Melissa was nearly knocked off balance as Abby pulled nearly out and then rammed in hard, slapping Mel's ass while she did. _OWW! _She though angrily, _I swear, she's __**trying **__to make this even more painful than it has to be. I __**knew**__ she was still angry because I kept trying to get her to be quiet. _Before she could continue her chain of thought, she felt Abby let go of her left hip and with a shock, felt the other young woman's fingers begin to slid along the edge of her vagina. As Abby continued to slap and slam into her, two slim fingers began to penetrate her moistness, rapidly beginning to swirl as they pumped in and out in tune to the lancing thrusts of the sex toy.

_She is so fucking beautiful and doesn't even realize it, _thought Cody as he watched with an awestruck expression as Melissa Wu began to make faint noises of pleasure to mix with gasps of pain as Abby grunted with the effort of sodomizing the girl.

_I Will NEVER need to download Asian porn again! _was Eric's far less puritanical thought as he watched the two insanely hot girls bump and grind, Mel's noises getting louder as Abby was now up to four fingers in the taller Wu's dripping pussy. _It was almost WORTH getting it up the ass for this!_

" Flip her over Abs." Russell ordered. The two girls swapped positions, Mel's long legs now draped over Abby's shoulders, the smaller girl grinding her hips in an effort to keep the last three or four inches from going into Mel's tortured anus. Abby had a strange look of regret and desire as she balled her fingers and thumb and slowly began to fist Melissa.

_Oh Abby, Bless you ! That feel so much better than this thing up my butt! _Mel thought as pleasure began to slowly overtake pain. It went on and on for ten more minutes until, for the first time in her carefully controlled, safe life, Melissa had her first orgasm, hips spanking Abby's hand as she threw her head back and moaned, tears of shame distorting the fine boned face as she ground her pleasure out in front of friends and foe alike, dimly aware that the smaller end of the strapon had writhing in the throes of one herself.

_Oh Mel, that was awesome, but I __**know **__you too well. In two minutes, three at most, you'll be ready to slit your own throat over this , _Jackson thought sadly, shame at the rampant erection he bore, proof of the immense thrill of witnessing the actions racing through him.As the two girls grew quiet and still, Bob Russell whistled and called their attention back to him.

" Damned fine work girls, even you worthless," he added in harsh tone to Abby, her blonde/brown hair moist from the exertions. Both the guys seemed to be unwilling to tear their eyes of you two anyways," he indicated the slightly downcast Jackson and the bright eyed Eric. He stood up and looked at the foursome for a moment , his brow wrinkling with thought as some new concept struggled from the depraved depths . " It's that time guys. " he said, looking at Cody and Eric, nervousness plain on their faces. " Abby, strip outta that rig and help Melissa put it on, " he ordered, cupping his chin with his right hand as he spoke, still deep in thought. His suddenly let out a short bark of laughter and muttered to himself, " Yeah, _that_ would be a good lesson, especially considering the little furtive looks you kid seem to think I'm not seeing. Oh yes indeedy!" he said , smiling at them. The orders came fast and swiftly:

" Eric! On the matt on your back."

" Jackson, on top of him in a in a sixty nine position!"

' Abby: go sit by the cell; you get to watch since you caused this."

" Melissa, when I say go, you put "Poop Deck Pappy" there so far up Jackson's ass, his grandkids have prostate problems!", he said, a look of evil triumphant on his face as he indicated the colossal toy.

The three active participants each had varying reactions to _this_ bit of news.

Cody Jackson: _I wish I was dead and in Hell. As long as I get to take Captain Bob Russell with me. For God's sake Mel, I love you, but don't get carried away the way Abby did, or I won't shit right for a year! Don't get nervous; I will never blame you. I hope she doesn't refuse outta fear of me getting hurt or embarrassed. Obviously, backdoor loving isn't going to kill me, considering the taste of my own cumshot is still in my mouth from the nut I busted with Eric. I just hope neither her or Eric freaks out: I can't do a lot to help until we figure a way outta these damn collars, _he thought, absently rubbing his neck where the collar was chaffing him.

Melissa Wu: _I would rather be in a coma for twenty years than do this. I can't win. If I do it and he gets off, he'll never believe I think he's hetero again and that he's the most wonderful man I know. If I don't get him off, the captain may hurt someone here. Or worse._

Eric McGorrill: _Oh no, the fruitcake has an idea! He'd better treat it nice, it's in a strange place! Now what're we going to have to do? Mel's part is easy: one amateur colonoscopy for Cody, comin' right up. But what am I supposed to do other than suck Cody again? He's gotta have something else in mind. _

As they would find out very shortly, Russell did have something in mind. Something much worse.

His active participation.

And the intention to unmistakably assert his authority. Because when this round of sex games met it end, he fully planned to have the unquestioning obedience he demanded by making an example out of one of the four in front of him , as he gave his bulging pants pockets a reassuring pat. The fearfully watching teens assumed that since the remote was in his hand, that there wasn't anything else to be afraid of . The almost dainty 22 caliber in Bob Russell's pocket said otherwise. Six kid were just too much to control for long. Three or maybe four would be better.

" Let's play the game and get a couple of winners kids." he smiled at them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Severe Weather Warnings

Outside of the Hotel Tango, the rumbling thunder echoed across the choppy Pacific Ocean, lightning streaking occasionally in the far, far distance. Tropical storm Melissa was steadily building in power and ferocity as her unusually erratic course took her third change of the evening. The storm had been on a heading which would have barely grazed the modest little isle, but now, momentum shifted and a near miss became a virtual certainty within the next forty eight hours.

"Hop to it, my little freaky deaky fuckpuppets!", the odorous man rumbled happily, giving his huge erection a joyous rub as he turned lust filled eyes on the entwined bodies on the floor before him.

_Does he even know __**how**__ to be quiet for more the ten seconds ?,_ Eric thought with intense irritation as he looked up at Cody's smooth penis and dangling balls, _It's hard enough doing all this, but man, he's _always_ talking, or snorting or laughing! _

Struggling internally from the annoyance, he reached out to suckle the now familiar cock, placing a firm hand on the wide shaft as his lips slid over it for the second time this night. This time, after the "practice" he'd had with Cody Jackson and Bob Russell earlier, the efforts weren't nearly as difficult as before, _or maybe I'm just getting' good at it from the intensive training dick sucking program Captain Chaos here has me on! _Eric thought savagely as he let the slick rod further and further into his mouth.

_Damn, he actually seems to be getting better at that already, not that I'd ever tell him that,_ Jackson thought, a pleasurable sensation winding from his spine to his engulfed penis as the ginger haired boy almost casually deep throated him, _hard to believe Eric has only been doing that for a hour or so in his entire life. Guess when you know you'll get the living hell shocked out of your, blown up, or someone else tortured in front of you if you don't, you learn how to have kinky homoerotic sex quick! _he thought madly, reaching down to grip Eric's eight inch erection, pausing for a handful of seconds to lick the reddened flesh before unceremoniously swallowing it to Eric's narrow pubic arch. _Dear God, please don't let Mel fuck up! I loathe the very concept of her doing something so damn perverted to me, but I don't want her, Eric or anyone else hurt it she freezes up, _he thought as he felt hesitant hands touching his bare ass and the unmistakable bump of the hard rubber cock of the foot long strap-on tapping near the base of his spine. He reached around with a both hands, momentarily freeing Eric's pumping cock, and in what was easily the most embarrassing and humiliating moment in his sixteen years of life, Cody John Jackson parted his buttocks and presented his dull pink anus for penetration by the woman he knew loved him above all others on this never to be sufficiently damned island.

_Oh God Cody! I don't want to do this and hurt you. I'd take a beating or even have sex with the Captain if it meant I didn't have to do this to you! _Came Melissa Wu's agonized thought, a crimson flush on her attractive face as the young man she was desperately in love with spread his buttocks, the dizzying sight of his well lubed asshole seeming to mock her despair. She tried frantically to rationalize what was about to happen, what **had **to happen to ensure everyone's safety from the lecherously sociopath Captain Russell. _At least Jackson seems to be , uh, well moistened back here, _she thought, her blush deepening as she saw the mental image of Jackson being hesitantly but thoroughly fucked by Eric earlier flashing behind her eyes, the thought of the stupendous orgasm he'd had while looking into **her** eyes and telling her " For You" bringing the tears back into her eyes as she finally accepted what had to happen and even embraced the idea reluctantly as with an unexpected rush of desire, Melissa pierced Jackson's anus with one mighty shove.

_Ahh! Dammit Mel, are you tryin' to __**kill**__ me with that thing ?! _was Jackson's barely coherent thought as at least five hard inches of rubber, at least a third larger around than his own thick penis rammed into his abused hole, _what the fuck?! And here I was _afraid _you couldn't do it, instead, you just hurt me worse than Eric did when his stupid ass went all in and made damn sure he got HIS nut off in me! _He thought in agony as another four inches went in, propelled by the earnest effort of the Amerasian girl. Trying in desperation not to bite Eric's plunging penis as his jaws clenched in involuntary pain, he castigated himself for his thoughts: _Be honest Cody, neither of them asked to be here doing any of this. We were all kidnapped by this pervert Russell and anything we do to one another is rape by proxy from his sorry ass. I don't blame Melissa for the backdoor bangin' I'm getting (even though it fucking Hurts, Damn , go easy girl, _he thought in desperation as yet another inch was added to the painful total,_ calm down!), and in all honesty, if I'd been deep in Eric and Cap'n Chaos told me to go ahead and cum, I'd have probably given myself a hernia and made Eric a cream filled jackass, _he thought, the sweat from his back stinging the scratches Eric had unknowingly put on his lean flanks earlier.

He wasn't just feeling pain though, whether Eric was aware of how much pain Melissa had him in or not, Cody wasn't sure , but one thing was certain; Eric's cocksucking had taken a quantum leap in quality. For a sliver of a second, Jackson was afraid he'd shoot as a particulary strong series of swirls from Eric's tongue and his ever stronger suction, combined with the pressure of his firm lips sliding over the over stimulated head of Cody's penis was almost too much to bear. Shuddering with effort, he managed somehow to contain it, but suddenly, he saw movement from the corner of his eye and realized Bob Russell was looming over the threesome, disgustingly naked and hard as ever. To Jackson's horror , the forty year old man lumbered over beside him and placed his hamlike paws on either side of Jackson's head, pulling his mouth from Eric's vainly bobbing prick to his own.

"Sorry to interrupt guys. Eric, keep sucking on our friend here while he helps the Cap'n out for a while." He said, continuing as Cody chocked down on the deranged mans filthy flesh. "Like getting' to tap your fella's hole, honey? " asked he pervert whimsically as he began to bounce his huge dangling balls off of Cody's chin. " Feel's good, don't it ?"

_Leave her the fuck alone, you asshole! _Jackson fumed, trying Mel's tactic in desperation as he hurriedly began to suck as hard as humanly possible, praying for a miracle, to get Russell off before he could get to Mel. It was to no avail as the big man pulled his dick from Jackson suddenly, pausing to mockingly laugh and slap Jackson's face with his member as he moved and gave more instructions. " Good job, especially you Melissa. Jackson here may not walk right for a month now!" he hooted derisively as he motioned for the three to stop. Eric inhaled heavily as Cody and Melissa got up, freeing his relatively slight form from the bottom of the pile. Cody couldn't help it, he gingerly reached around and felt of his bottom as Mel mercifully withdrew the play phallus. _I'm amazed I'm not gushing blood or crap back there; between Mel and Eric, my asshole feels more like a tunnel! What the hell's he wanting now, other than being in desperate need of a bath?_ Cody wondered, still fighting the urge to vomit from the taste of sweat, cum and sheer filth from the dirty old man's cock in his mouth.

_What's he up to now? _was Erics similar thought, absently rubbing at his sore jaw. _I swear, I'm getting tired of being pegged for one job or another: at the camp I was Eric the water boy, here, I'm Eric, the cocksucker! Yeah, I got to fuck Cody, and it wasn't bad, even the bottoming wasn't death by puncture, but I'm getting tired of __**gay**_ stuff. _Bring on the _pussy_; I got just enough of Mel's to want more, although, _he though apprehensively, looking at where Cody lay back, pain from his fucking all too evident on his face as he shot a hate filled look at the malodorous madman, _Cody might __**hurt **__me afterwards. Assuming any of us get out alive. _The thought put a damper on his hunger for some hot het sex as he awaited the next crazy command .

The huge captain walked a slow circle around the group, suddenly jabbing a dirty index finger at Jackson's flinching face as he howled, "Jackson, you dirty little bastard! Seems you've visited Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory before, down the Hershey Bar Road, just past the Goobers and Chock Ful O' Nuts stand!" he cries out, hysterically laughing at Cody's horrorstruck expression.

_Dammit to hell! I'll kill this sonovabitch! _Cody thought, fire in his heart as tears of enraged anguish began to fall from his eyes as he looked beside him at Mel, who looked like her world had just ended.

_Oh, please let that not be true. But it would explain _so many_ things that didn't add up. But even now, _she thought turbulently, _even after all that has happened, even seeing him orgasm from anal sex, I still don't believe he's gay or that he's not attracted to me! Or even Abby and Taylor, for that matter. And look at how he's acting with Eric: Jackson barely tolerates him and now he's having literally no holes barred sex with him ?! Even with Russell threatening us, WHY get that into it? And what about me and Abby? I'm as bad as Jackson: I fucked him like an animal! I came getting it from Abby! What on Earth is happening to us?. _

She reached over and patted Jackson's hand briefly as Russell sang out mockingly, " Bet you kids would love to know what the hell's goin' on, why the ol Cap'n here is getting **this** type of performance from you so easily." he looked at them expectantly, his dripping hard-on bobbing from under his potbelly.

Abby spoke up hesitantly, " What do you mean? You gave the guys ecstasy and Viagra; they can't help it.", she said slowly, as if to a child.

" Ok smartass," the pilot retorted angrily, "then explain why the guys, even little light in the loafers Jackson here, " actually sticking a tongue out at the boy while speaking, " are practically killin one another to get off. And what about your and Melissa's little experiences, or are you gonna tell me you usually enjoy giving a girl a foot of hard rubber up the ass quite so much? Cause if you do, then maybe you're my type o' gal after all Abs!" he answered gleefully, giving his cock a twirl as he cajoled the girl into realizing the obvious.

" You drugged us all then, not just the guys, but with what? My sister did X until she got caught. She told me how it works and , as much as I hate to admit it you're right , it Can't be ecstasy.", she concluded, lack of comprehension leaving a odd look on her face.

" The little bitch finally gets a clue!", he announced loudly. " What I gave the guys by pill, and what I ground up and put in the water bottles for you others, is a wonderful new drug some geniuses in Thailand came up with called Subversion. Any of you punks heard of it?" he asked witheringly, obvious enjoyment of getting to show his superior knowledge lighting up his beady eyes.

" I have , it's for people with bipolar or depression problems and for severe anhedoia." came Ian's wavering bass voice for the back of the larger cell.

" Explain it to 'em Ian, " the older man smiled, waving for Ian to continue.

" It's illegal in every country on Earth, including Thailand. My mom's a psychiatrist, she said something about it a few months back. A big chemical outfit tried to come up with a way to treat anhedonics: they're people who mentally and physically can't feel pleasure right. The drug stared off ok, but some jackass ex employee got the idea to mix it with cocaine and THC and bam! The perfect designer drug: it releases inhibitions, causes erections almost as well as Viagra in men, goes straight to the the pleasure centers to cause extreme euphoria, you could stab a fork up your ass on that shit and it'd feel good." he said heavily, his injuries sapping his breath.

" Yeah, Jackson and Melissa here know all about that!" the naked barbarian hee hawed, sounding like a braying donkey as he smirked at their shocked faces.

Hastily, Ian continued, " The problem is , mixing the thc and cocaine had a few side effects, great ones from the supplier's viewpoint. It's almost instantly addictive, it also make sex without it almost pointless, so you need it more and it has two other biggies, that made it be declared illegal everywhere:

One ) And it's bad, bad news- The shit is like ecstasy- it causes brain damage, but in a weird way. Mom said it rewrites the pleasure centers if you use it for sex. If you get off on a finger up the butt when you nut, after enough of this, you HAVE to have that feeling. If you like to have oral sex, it's oral sex only that gets you off. And it seems to be specific to your memories. If a particular person gets you off, you actually can get obsessed on this shit with them. But the other biggie is a whole lot worse.

Two) In kids that aren't through puberty, if they get ahold of it, it makes them completely zone out, worse, it's in a submissive way. A bunch of sex slavers use it…" he finished, loathing in his voice as the others tried to absorb the staggering implications.

Eric: _So, since Cody and I flip flopped and I got off, I mean Really Got off from fucking him, that now, I'll want to fuck dudes to nut?? Gahh! Oh crap, I almost nutted in his mouth too! And now I may get obsessed with sex with him?! He'll just about _have to _kill me, I'm a sexual threat to his thing with Mel!_

_Melissa: Shit. I came while I was fucking Jackson AND while Abby got me! And I nearly got off with Eric too! Oh, what now!_

_Cody: My sex life was fucked up enough! _**Thanks a Fucking Lot Captain Chaos.**_ Now I know why I was getting into Eric so much and that's the problem: Russell made sure I kept getting it in the ass; he wanted this to happen. About the only thing that he didn't get was for me to freak out like Eric's about to Because I'm bisexual, whether I admit it out loud or not I know it . I can't let my embarassment cripple me, not now! I just wanta know who wrote this horror story. And how the hell he'd get a drug source like that , unless…_

"You're a fucking slaver!" screeched Abby_,_ all pretense at self control lost as she hurled the accusation at Russell so fiercely that he staggered back. " Do you know what they'll do when they catch you, " she screamed at his, rising to her feet in a flash, righteous wrath in her dark eyes, " they'll execute you like the scum you are, she shrieked as he lurched over to the desk. " They'll hang your sorry ass and …" her words would forevermore remain a mystery as Robert Russell reached into his pants, whirled around a shot Abigail "Abby" Fujimoto cleanly in her left eye.

The other three didn't even have time to protest before the fatal switch was jabbed and they each began to jerk and cry in agony as electricity ripped into them. For ten long seconds, the madman let them suffer before turning it off.

" You damned blabbermouth, " he roared at Ian, aiming the gun at him," you told 'em too much and the bitch flipped the fuck out. Dammit to Hell, I was gonna sell her sorry ass to a place in Bangkok for a fortune when I got offa this rock and you ruined it, fucking knowitall !!!" he raged as he sent two shots though the bars, both into Ian's neck. He stared to lower the pistol, then, almost as an afterthought, sent a bullet in the hysterically screaming Jory's head. " Well, that's three less for breakfast!" he spat as he leveled the pistol , one last round in it at Melissa Wu, who was lying there semiconscious in pool of blood , Abby's dead form lying across here.

" Nooo!!" begged Jackson, fighting valiantly to his knees, " PLEASE!!!, We'll do anything you want but don't fucking kill her too, I love her!", he pleaded hysterically, tensing to try to intercept the bullet if at all possible.

" Ok, not a problem." the killer said flatly, turning the gun towards Eric's trembling form, his blue eyes closing as he prayed.

_PleaseOhGODpleaseNONONOIdontwantadieIMsosorryforitallNONONO_!!!

Eric thought frantically, fully expecting everything but what happened next:

"Please, I love him too, and that's not the fucking drugs talking, please don't hurt my girl or Eric anymore. Kill me! Kill me if you have to just don't hurt them!!" Cody screamed in fright, bravely placing his own body in front of the gun.

The psychotic man looked at the smaller man, the need to hurt still overwhelming. His finger began to pull when a thought crossed his mind: if I kill him, I'm back down to two and that's no FUN, besides, I need help with the boat. " Ok!" he snarled, lowering the pistol but raising the hand with the controller, but ," flicking the switch long enough to bring Cody to him knees, " What I said still goes. I'll put off your punishment until tomorrow, then God help you. For now, help the wimp and the slit into your cell while I dump these carcasses before they stink the place up. You fucking _**owe**_ me Jackson. Anything I can think to do to you, I will. Deny me even once, one of them dies. But now, this shit has bummed me out."

He waited there until Jackson gave the shaking Eric a hand up and they each put a arm around Mel's still form . After getting them in the small cell. Russell walked to the door and opened it, turned with a brilliant smile to say, " Too bad about Ian, he was a good fuck and never caused trouble and I actually liked Abbys spunk, even though I wanted Her to like mine better. Can't deny it was good to finally get rid of Jory though, she was a horrible fuck, couldn't even suck dick half as good as you Jackson!" he said chirpily as he went through the door, Abby's body sling along behind him from when he gripped her hair. He was oblivious to the sudden gargle of Cody retching as he disappeared from view or the sound of Eric's body hitting the floor as he collapsed silently.

Outside the Hotel Tango, the storm grew ever closer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: At All Costs**

**Day 28: 4:30 a.m. **

**Jackson nervously arose from the dank cell's floor where he had kept a silent vigil over the fitfully resting forms of the other boy and girl. Sleep has simply not been an option for him: the images of the deviant practices they had been coerced and drugged into performing for their lunatic captor were bad enough, but the triple homicide he'd bore witness to, as well as the monumental fear of what might happen next had seen to that. Every time he closed his eyes, if the images didn't awaken him, the least moan or sigh from Mel or Eric would. **

_**If I can't sleep, I'm glad they can at least **_**he thought, looking at where Mel had finally collapsed after nearly two hours of hysterical weeping, her tear stained face tense even in slumber. Eric was making harsh, wheezing noises from his mouth, his bony chest rising and falling as he did on the top bunk. **_**It's surprising none of us have gotten sick from the damp after two days in this pit, **_**Jackson thought morosely, then grimaced at his own thought, **_**of course, I'd take triple pneumonia, the flu, mumps, measles and malaria all in a heartbeat over another hour in this place with that damned bastard Robert Russell any day of the week. **_**He thought, a frisson of fear in his heart at the thought of their murderous self proclaimed "owner", who had all but promised that Jackson would probably die by torture this day. Putting his fears firmly back into their own mental corner, he reached a hesitant hand out to feel of Eric McGorrill's high forehead, wincing as his fingers lightly brushed the rather spectacular bruise he'd given himself when the shock of the killings and nearly being slain himself had made him collapse. **

_**It's a miracle he didn't kill **_**himself **_**falling against that damn broken toilet. If he'd hit his head an inch or so higher… Well, he's definitely got a fever. Shit. What the hell else can go wrong ? We've been beaten, raped, shocked and made to have sex, all of which was done under the influence of a drug that conditions you to be addicted to sex acts and the people who have sex with you. Ian told us everything but the one thing we **_**have**_** to find out: is there any **__**cure**_ _for this "Subversion" junk? We _can't _go the rest of our lives wanting to , no scratch that, __**needing to**__ have freaky sex with each other! Damned if I wanta have a dick or toy up my ass every time I have sex! And I sure as hell don't want Mel to have to use a friggin' strap-on ! And God alone knows about Eric! _he thought, flushing in the dark as the surge of induced attraction for the other boy flowed through his veins yet again. He let out a disgusted grunt as his penis twitched in his pants, still rock hard after two mind numbingly incredible orgasms had drained him of every drop of semen he thought he'd had had happened to him earlier. As before, his emotions were still very much mixed with the thought of the sex acts he and Eric had performed.

Up until the instant Bob Russell had been about to shoot Eric, Cody Jackson had, at best, tolerated Eric as a sometimes friendly pest, but more often endured him as yet another of the islands' myriad supply of necessary evils, if not actively despising him for his humiliating invasions of privacy into Jackson's past and of Jackson's love interest with the sleeping Melissa. But the thought of a bullet ending Eric's life had terrified him almost exactly the same as it would have if it had been Melissa under the gun. No drug could explain that. Te mysterious physical desire he was feeling was incredibly strong, and he thought, probably was induced, but, in the middle of being sexually embarrassed, he had come to two realizations about Eric. The first was, Eric, bony Eric, at times, was heartbreakingly attractive, at some moments. Perhaps even more so that himself, Jackson admitted, glancing at the ginger haired young mans face. The second was something he was still castigating himself over for not realizing weeks ago: Eric was almost certainly incredibly lonely. His acerbic personality, his penchant for bad jokes and pratfall comedy, his laziness and irritating ways in general had ensured that. None of the other six survivors of the main camp had ever been really friendly with him. He and Taylor had briefly seemed to be attracted to one another, but Taylor had begun to mature faster than Eric, ending that potential relationship. Neither his nearly fatal bout with shellfish, nor his nearly drowning three days ago had seemed to pierce that indomitably arrogant wall he'd built. But for all of that, he'd came apart at the murders of Ian, Jory and Abby. After he'd came to, he'd sobbed even more miserably than Melissa had, finally crawling shakily to the top bunk and crying himself to sleep.

Jackson moved his hand off, then knelt to check on Mel. _She's completely worn out, _he thought, suppressing a yawn as he felt of her pulsing neck softly, then lightly running a hand through her raven hair. _I hope you two enjoy the sleep, cause I have a feeling today will be even _worse.

Two hours later, Cody was awoken with a soft hand gently touching the faint stubble at his chin. He started slightly as he looked up at Melissa, her brown eyes still tinged with red as she knelt on the floor by him. Without a sound, she wound her arms around Jackson and hugged him tightly, her hands gently rubbing his back as she spoke soothingly to him as at last the dam holding his own tears at bay crumbled.

" Oh Cody,", she said, holding him tightly, "You did all you could do. Quit blaming yourself; Eric would be dead if not for what you did. Or me." she shuddered slightly at the memory of the crazed pilot's lethal wrath, barely breathing as she continued to talk to the distraught Cody. " You'd be dead yourself if you had tried any harder and then where would we be ? You're the strongest of the three of us, of all of us. You always were, you just didn't want to believe it, to believe in yourself because of what happened, the accident with your friend, before we got stuck here."

" I'd almost rather be dead than be like this." he whispered bitterly, raising his head to wipe at his streaming eyes roughly. " There had to have been something I could have said, or done, or both."

"No. You did what you could, that's what matters. The pilot killed Abby, Jory and Ian because he wanted to. He just used Abby's fit as a excuse, you know that. He hated Abby and was obsessed with hurting Jory. There was nothing anyone could have said or done to stop or change that. You kept him from hurting me or Eric and nearly got killed then; he may still kill you tonight." she dropped off, ashamed at the unfortunate reminder. Looking at the expression on her face, it was Cody's turn to reassure his beloved friend.

"Thanks Mel. I know you care. A lot. It helps, but I still say I could've done better than I did. I don't wanna argue about that just now," he said quickly, seeing the incipient denial of that by Melissa by her narrowing eyes, " I'm just trying to figure a way of this hellhole before Captain Russell _does _manage to kill me. Or you two." Rising back to his feet, he turned and looked at Eric while Mel rose up to stand beside him.

" How's he doing ?", she asked, reaching up to touch the slim teen's sweaty face and shaking her head when she felt the feverish skin, " Has he moved around much or anything?"

" Not much other than some strained sounding breathing and ,"he said abashed, "uh, apparently reliving some of the more…erotic parts of last night, in between moaning " Don't kill me." He ran fingers through him unkempt hair as he spoke to Mel, " Me and you both just had the worst night of our lives. In a lot of ways, even though he suffered a lot too, Eric had it easiest. For some reason, Russell doesn't seem especially interested in hurting him as bad as us. Me, I can understand: He's afraid of me causing trouble. He's using you to get at me, plus, I think he may have a thing against Asians, judging from how he talked to Abby, you know, "Slant-eyes" and shit like that. Hard to imagine a nice bisexual child molesting psycho like him being a horrible racist." he added scathingly, " Just scandalous."

Mel nodded in agreement, " I think you have something there. Remember, when we were on the plane, he was telling bad jokes as usual, but Russell didn't mind, he even encouraged him, until Eric stared the water pistol fight right before the storm hit."

_Strange, I never thought about it, but Mel's right; maybe Russell sees a fellow joker or something in Eric ? If he __**does **__, what does it mean? _Jackson thought to himself, thoughts continuing to coalesce . _Hmm, the PILOT never did anything to Eric, other than make him give him head, even then, __**I**__ had to take the cumshot, not Eric. And yeah, I fucked Eric, but it was because of that sick "competition" deal. He's yet to show any real animosity towards __**him**__, except when he had his "Wolverine Berserker Rage" fit. Why not?_

"You know, you're onto something there Mel, " he stated, the confusion showing in his baritone voice as he sat up and leaned back against the cool wall, " and maybe, just maybe, we can use that. If Eric will ever wake up."

" I am awake." came the reply from the top bunk as they heard the rustling noise of the slim sixteen year old sitting up. A moment later, two size 10 brown shoes and a pair of long, slightly hairy legs draped in front of them briefly before Eric slid to the floor, knees buckling on impact. Only Cody's quick lunge kept Eric from hitting the floor harder than he did. " Ohhf! Thanks Chief, I still feel kinda outta it, know what I mean." he said as Jackson and Melissa helped him onto the bunk between them, a brief flash of embarrassment shared by all as Eric's still rampant erection stood straight up in his pants. Blushing, he muttered, "Sorry about that guys," leaning back groaning as he did. " I feel like shit; my eyes won't focus and my head feels like a gong."

" I think you gave yourself a concussion when you hit your head, " Mel said anxiously, asking "are you nauseous , do you have a ringing in your ears?"

" Yeah to both," Eric answered, a noticeable gurgling noise coming from his throat as he swallowed several times, "kind of cotton mouthed , too."

" Definitely a concussion then. Try not to do anything quickly or bend much and you should be all right." Mel counseled.

Eric snorted in derision, "Tell Cap'n Chaos to quit makin' me bend over!" he replied with revulsion in his voice, asking warily as he shot a furtive glance at the doorway "Any sign of the murdering bastard?"

" Not a sound from him in at least two hours," answered Jackson, leaning over and surprising Eric with a very brief one armed hug.

"Uh, thanks." Eric mumbled, shooting a look at Mel, who looked at them both strangely for a moment, shaking her head in a distracted way. Noticing it, Jackson started to say something reassuring to her but Mel spoke up first

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to stare, it's just so strange to see you two acting like this towards each other. I know there's nothing to be jealous about." she apologetically.

" It's just a _really _weird situation Melissa," Cody hastened to say, moving slightly away from Eric and , now poised on the edge of the bed, his head cocking slightly as he added, We as well face it nothing else, the three of us are in whole new areas of comfort and discomfort levels with each other. That miserable, evil perverted _fucker_ saw to that," his large hands twisting into fists as he talked on, " but we have to work past that for now. If we get away, we'll deal with it then. For now ," he emphasized with another of those irritating but somehow endearing nervous head twitches, "we have to ignore the total lack of privacy, surrender our pride, what's left of _that_, and do whatever it takes to stay alive. That's the goal." he said , straightening up to look directly at their faces, " To stay alive. To get out of here. To stop him from every doing this to anyone else, but above all else to stay alive. At all costs." he concluded, rising to his feet and looking at the boy and girl on the bed, his pale aquamarine eyes flat and cold as artic ice as he asked softly, " Are you two with me, even if we all die trying ?"

"Yes. I'll do whatever it takes Cody." Melissa replied, rising to face him, her shaking abated for the moment by her determination to not let him, or the memories of the fallen ones down.

"I'm in too, Chief." Eric answered as he stood as well, lightly bracing himself against the bed frame as he swayed slightly. " Just tell me what I have to do. I mean, I heard what you two were sayin' about me and the loon. Whatever you're up to obviously plays on him being , and God knows I hate using this word about him, _fond_ of me" he said knowingly, a faint smirk on his face at Jackson and Wu's looks of guilt as they both looked back at him.

" I'm glad you said that Eric," Cody responded, putting a hand on Eric's shoulder as he briefly glanced towards the metal door, then looked back, " 'cause we cannot do it unless you do your part. You're one of the best liars I have ever met and a pretty good con artist too. Right now, we've got a serious need for your skills." At Eric's frightened but still expectant look of inquiry, Cody began to explain his plan to the other two.

Ten minutes later, the three teens jumped as they heard the snorting sounds of their chaotic captor making his way down the hallway towards them. Each of them was still in their own world, digesting the details and implications of the daring plan Jackson had begged them into attempting.

_Boy, that thought I had earlier, about maybe needing to stay away from mirrors for a while, I need to change that probably to DEFINITELY, _Eric thought, his temple pounding from the injury as well as the ramifications for Jackson's plans for him. _If I do this like the Chief wants, it'll be SO sick and degrading, for me and him both, but ESPECIALLY for ME! But, Cody's right; we've been lucky so far, no telling what he'll do next and, even more important- there are four more of us on this island: Daley, Nathan, Taylor and, especially, Lex. If he ever goes after them, with Abby dead and maybe the rest of us too, he'd tear them to pieces as eas_y as I _could tear toilet paper. Nathan's strong, but there's no WAY he'd be able to stop that monster. So the plan is the best way to do it. It just means humiliating myself further than I ever dreamed of ._

_We are all going to need psychiatric help for YEARS after this is over. If we live. It all depends on Eric now. If he just weren't so weak, mentally and morally, I'd have more faith, but, Jackson thinks Eric can do it, and I do have faith in __**Jackson's **__judgment,___Mel thought silently, cringing in her filthy clothes as the disgusting Captain Russell grew closer to the cell area.

_It's show time Eric; do your best or we're all dead for nothing._ came Cody's thought as he gave the others a rushed hug each as the door opened and the madman strolled in.

" Hello Children," he called out cheerfully, the door slamming with a boom as he came in, his odors hitting them like a malodorous mallet . " I have a question for the three of you," he said, bald pate glistening with sweat even in the early morning as he turned a demonic smile upon them as he spoke " who wants to die today?"

Fear stabbed at Cody Jackson's heart as the mad Captain Russell stared at the teens, obviously awaiting a reply.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine: Giving the Devil His Due**_

_**The heavyset form of Robert Russell filled the doorway with silent menace as he stood awaiting an answer to his question, his left foot tapping impatiently as he glowered at the threesome. " Well, answer me dammit, or do I have to get mad again ?" **_

_**Swallowing nervously, Eric answered the psychotics inquiery, "None of us want to die. No, nothing but scared cowards here!" Oh God Jackson, I hope this freakin' plan of your works! **_**Eric thought frantically, expecting an explosion of lethal rage from the pilot. What he wasn't expecting was the seal-like bark of laughter he got from the middle aged man instead. **

" **Ha!", the ogre croaked in mirthful appreciation, "You got that right. All of you, especially poor wittle Jackson there, nothing' but a bunch of damn cock suckin' cowards! No way would I** have ever let somebody do me like I've done you guys; I'd kill 'em first."

_Just keep thinking we're terrified and too scared to even blink, you arrogant, disgusting creature,_ Mel thought viciously, _that just may come back to haunt you! _

_That's perfect Eric, _Cody thought approvingly, _keep telling him what he wants to hear. He wouldn't buy it from me or Mel, but he__** knows**__ you're a scared little boy at heart, use it. Just don't get carried away. _A definite feeling of shame over just what Eric would probably have to do filled Jackson, but he forced it from his mind ruthlessly. _I'll find a way to make it up to him afterwards, if there is an afterwards for us._

"Well, hope you kids got a few hours rest, because I'm gonna need a volunteer to help get rid of these damn corpses I kinda stuck myself with." the filth encrusted man said grouchily as he looked at his diminished group of captive beadily. His brow wrinkled as he looked with exaggerated patience at the cell . " Well, someone needs to speak up or…", he warned, slapping at his pants pocket and its deadly contents.

" Uh,", Eric said hastily, coughing and clearing his throat, " I'll go. I kinda need to get outta this overgrown hamster cage anyways." He looked shakily at Jackson, cutting his eyes from the taller teen and visibly moving away from him. "I need some space; got a little claustrophobia going on here what with three of us in here."

"Ha, I'll bet you do!" the big man said caustically, " That'll be the job this afternoon for the other two, cleaning this place up. There's blood and brains scattered all over the floor out her and in the other cell, especially where I gave Miss Piggy Jory her last headshot." Melissa went green with nausea at the vivid memory, Jory collapsing convulsively, a red mist in the air where the bullet hit her forehead, beside her, Jackson had went pale, but with barely leashed anger, not fear.

_You sick bastard: you'll be joining the dead kids shortly, I swear that on my soul,_ he swore to himself as Bob Russell waved Eric to the cell door, remote in hand as he snarled at Cody and Mel.

"Back off you two, other side a the cell now! Don't try anything dumb or you'll regret it. And Jackson," he added coldly, "don't think I forgot about you. I got something' really good in store for your coward ass tonight." he said, smiling at the strained look on Jackson's face at the unneeded reminder. A few seconds later, the cell door clanged shut as the still wobbly Eric, omnipresent straw hat on his bruised head, looked back at them from behind Russell's shoulder, fear in his eyes as the captain turned and shoved him stumbling towards the door. " Remember," he hissed at the two in the cell, "I'll have dear little Eric here at hand. If I come back and you two have tried to get out, HE gets a broken arm. I swear that."

" We hear you." was Mel's reply as, nodding at her reply, Russell roughly rushed Eric out of the cellblock and slammed the outer door behind them.

" I hope this works Cody." Mel said after a few minutes wait, making absolutely certain the pilot was gone before she sat on the bunk by Jackson. _He looks completely wiped out after last night. I feel the same way, but he more or less stood guard so Eric and I could sleep. That's so like him, _she thought, a rush of love for Cody filling her heart as she looked into his bloodshot eyes and the dark rings around them. "Why don't you try to stretch out for a little while Cody ? You look almost out of it. C'mon," she cajoled gently, patting the bunk, " you can rest your head on my lap and take a nap at least."

" You have a point," he replied, sitting on the indicated spot, "I'm too damn tired to go much further without rest. I just hope Eric doesn't set that big asshole off without us there to help. He'd break him like a twig." he said, the guilt rising yet again as he thought of all the things that could go wrong.

"Stop it," Mel chided him as she pulled him to a laying position , her hands softly but firmly drawing his head into her waiting lap, " Eric agreed and accepted the risks. Second guessing your plan now won't help and sleep will." she said reasonably. " Just try to relax. I am here for you if you have nightmares; I'm here for you, always, for anything." she told him gently, looking into his blue eyes as she leaned down and gave him a kiss, as delicate as the brushing of a gentle spring breeze as he closed his tired eyes and relaxed in her comforting lap. Within thirty seconds, he was deep asleep, his troubled face still at last.

Several hours later, Jackson slowly awakened, a groan of faint pleasure emerging from his lips as Mel caressed his chest with her long , delicate hands. Despite all of the nights activities and his terrors , the indignities he had suffered and shattered hopes, just waking up to Mel's touch was like a fantasy come to life. He also realized something else that made him start guiltily; he was **still** rock hard. _Man, does that shit _ever _wear off? I can't spend the rest of my life with a permanent boner! Good thing we really don't have ANY physical secrets much left or this would be embarrassing ._ Even as he thought that, he suddenly realized Mel's hands were traveling just a bit further south than expected. In fact, she was only about an inch away from the jutting erection troubling him so much. No, wait, now she was _touching _his erection. " Uh, not that I really want to complain Melissa, but what's on your mind ?" he said huskily, turning his head up to look into Mel's mahogany eyes. The sheer lust he saw there scared him almost as much as it excited him. Mel's answer shook his already shaken world further.

" I want you. Now."

" Why here and now, in this fucking hellhole Melissa ?" he replied, reluctantly moving her hand from his raging cock and sitting up. His long legs ached as he reached and took Mel's hands into his own at the hurt look on her pale, beautiful Asian face, "I want more than anything to be able to make love to you. You know that. But," his voice began to break up as a tear fell unwonted on his cheek, " not here, later, when I feel like a man again… not when you've seen me being raped and having sex with Eric like a animal." he finished, more tears threatening to fall now as his breath sped up.

"I am not waiting Jackson." Mel said, a glint of steel in her eyes now as she pulled a hand free to cup Jackson's head, her fingers slowly twining in the brownish hair with its faded blond highlights. " I do not, " she emphasized, "want to lose the only virginity I have left with that murderous monster or, as one of his " punishments" to Eric or even you." she suddenly threw her arms around him and held him tight, so tight. "I want to give it to you, now, as my own choice while I still can."

"But I don't deserve…" he started to say, then looked up in astonishment as Mel, kind, gentle, loving Mel slapped him so hard he saw stars.

" Don't say it! Don't you dare say you don't " deserve" me! My God Cody," she exclaimed in exasperated fury at the stunned man, " if anything **I** don't deserve you!" She raised a hand in warning as he tried to interrupt, "I would be dead if not for you; most of us would be. Daley has tried so hard to be a better leader than you but she just isn't. She knows how to tell someone what to do, you didn't- you showed them how to do it, or if you didn't know yourself, you admitted it and asked for help. You worked harder than any of us to help the group survive. You never gave up on any of us, not even Eric, not even after his stupidity nearly cost us you. You were always there; you and Nathan and Lex always said I held the group together and, "she admitted with a shake of her head, " I did try, but you, you are the soul of us," tears now trickled down her high cheeks as well, " you are the best of us. You may think you let us down at times and I know what we're going through now is almost impossible to deal with, but you have. If it were up to me, or Eric, or Abby or Daley, we'd all be dead. But instead of collapsing under the strain, you came up with a plan to get us free and make the others safe. You always try to do what's best for everyone and that is why I fell in love with you. That's why I want to give you the only thing I can give you in this cell, before it's taken away. Me." she drew back and then leaned forward, giving him a smile and then a deep, firm kiss that went through his body like silver bolts of lightning, somehow cleansing his bruised and battered soul.

Without another word of protest, Cody began to fiercely kiss Mel, going from her face to her neck, strong arms caressing her arms, sides and breasts as he did. Mel arched her back and sighed in joy as he slipped his hands under her blouse, unhooked her bra and his hot fingers began to gently tweak her nipples as he kissed her deeply. Mel reached up and swiftly peeled the sweaty blue gray tee off of his long torso as he all but tore the blouse from her own taut body. Within a few seconds, both the teens were nude and their bodies were interlocked on the narrow bunk. After a few more moments of kissing, Mel reached to take Jackson by the right hand and guided him to her passion drenched nether lips. Taking his cue from her, he guided her hand to his rigid flesh and felt her touch his bare penis for the first time ever. As his fingers played with her labia, the middle finger darting in and out to touch her clitoris, Mel clawed at his tight back with her free hand and pulled him by his phallus towards her. As the tip touched her, Cody closed his eyes and then, with a sigh torn from his soul, he began to slowly sink his aching staff into her comforting nest. Mel pulled him closer, unceremoniously grabbing at his ass as she tried to force him in faster. Cody reacted with pleasure, finally penetrating her maidenhead with a strong stoke and then going past . Another two strokes and he was in, shivering with emotion as he put all seven inches of length and over three inches of width in and out of her snapping vagina, the firm grip almost unbearable, even after his taking of Eric's virgin anus earlier.

For nearly thirty minutes, they continued, pausing only to change positions. They finally wound up not on the bed, but standing up. Jackson trembled with the strain after ten minutes of lovemaking upright, but he'd noticed something missing. After a half hour of hard, great, indescribable loving sex with Mel and after no less than three orgasms on her part, two of which had caused an interesting pattern of claw marks on his ass and back, he still could not orgasm himself. The pressure was there, the need, but as immensely good as making love with Mel was, despite his attraction, both mental and physical, he just could not get off. And he knew what was wrong.

_Damn Robert Russell and his fucking drugs._ he thought , hips hammering at Mel ever harder in desperation to ignite the orgasm, _how the fuck do I tell Mel I can't get off without…_. And then he knew that Mel had deduced the problem and decided to do something about it as Cody Jackson finally came as Melissa Wu thrust no less that four fingers, two from each hand into his achingly empty anus, three hard jets of cum spraying into her as she also came , grinding her pleasure out on the hips of her impaled lover.

One hour later, the two had gotten dressed and cleaned up as well as they could when they heard the unmistakable clanging of the cart and the roaring voice of Robert Russell howling " Chow Time !" as the outer door was opened and the cart was unceremoniously thrust in the door. The big man looked decidedly unhappy as he shoved the cart out of the way and stalked angrily back out.

A stab of fear was in Cody's heart as he wondered aloud to Mel, " Where's Eric at ?" A moment later, his question was answered as Russell came in with Eric literally in tow, flung from the doorway to the cell by his gingerish colored hair. When Cody saw the rather spectacular black eye Eric now sported, he felt the fear grow within him. When he heard Mel's soft cry of anguish as they both realized Eric was completely naked, it grew even worse. But it went from mere fear to outright panic when Eric rolled over onto his stomach barely conscious, his back covered with whip or belt marks, some bleeding badly. But then panic itself was surpassed, turning finally into paralyzing terror as Cody realized there was also blood coming from where no man wanted it to come from as a trickle was clearly visible coming from between Eric's bruised narrow buttocks as the slimly built man tried to struggle to his knees to fall flat on his face screaming as Russell stabbed at the button on the shock collar controller.

"Stupid useless mother fucker!" he screeched angrily, releasing the stud to come over and kick the teen hard in his ribs, " His dumb ass burned my boat up with that fuckin' fire starter of his! Stupid bastard!" he raged, giving Eric's limp form a final kick that actually raised him a inch off the floor as he waved them angrily from the front of the cell so he could open the door. "Drag his sorry ass in there Jackson!" he snapped at the older boy, opening the ancient door. Jackson quickly grabbed his friend, trying to be gentle but fast and the pilot fumed. He and Mel struggled to get Eric on the bunk while Russell slammed the cart to the narrow doorway, commanding Mel to get the days rations from it. " Tell that fucker round two will be tonight, after I get done with your sorry ass Jackson." he said, knocking the cart over , then rampaging out, barely pausing to close the outer door with a strident boom. As soon as they were certain the man was gone, they began a frenzied examination of the barely breathing Eric.

"Here, put him on his stomach Cody. There's something we better check out first of all, even though he'd die of shame if he knew _I _was doing this." Melissa said as she helped Jackson put the smaller man on his stomach on the cold steel bunk. Without a further explanation, Mel screwed up her courage as she delicately parted the unconscious Eric's buttock and looked down at the source of the blood flow.

" Oh God Cody, he's got to have half dozen tears back here! What did that freak _do_ to him ? Take a look at this ." she told him , fighting down the desperate need to vomit. Jackson knelt down and looked into the anus that he'd himself been in just hours ago. A flicker of memory, of his tongue in it, then his cock, flashed in his eyes as he looked at it. As with Mel, one glance had him in a state of shock. Before, it had been a dull rose red, now it had tears all along it and, for want of a better word, looked stretched. At least part of the source of the other boy's pain was readily apparent. An unmistakable glaze of semen was still in it.

" It looks like he made him keister a damn crowbar Mel," anger rising as he let go of Eric's body, "what the fuck did he do this for ? If Eric was doing what he was supposed to , the last thing he'd have done was set him off on purpose."

"I didn't set him off, it was just the opposite, " was the unexpected reply they heard. They looked and saw Eric weakly batting his tear encrusted eyes with a bloody hand.

" No, don't try to move around much Eric!" Melissa hastily ordered, " You may have more injuries we haven't looked at yet."

" Considering I woke up with you two talking about my asshole, I don't wanna think about what _else_ might be torn up." he said weakly, but still lying down.

" If you aren't up to telling us what happened just yet, it's cool man," Jackson began, only for Eric to cut him off heatedly

"Oh, I want to talk about it! I want you guys to know just what our good friend the captain has been up to for the last couple of years here." Eric began to speak low and fast as they listened to him tell the monster's tale.

" Apparently, our cuckoo captain was ex air force, not navy at all. He really has a _huge_ mad-on for them for givin' him the boot for sloppiness, b.o., stupidity, booze, drugs and stealing . Probably jaywalking too. Nope. Robert Russell is not a nice person boys and girls. After the USAF gave his ass the boot, he wound up working for our friends at the private airfield. He said he mainly flew his Heron on cargo runs, with only a few passenger trips a year. He tried to get money for a new plane by taking some less than legal goodies, like the slaver's friendly drug , you guessed it, "Subversion". Seems like about a year and a half ago, Captain Chaos managed to wreck on an island about 30 miles from , also an abandoned base from WW Two.

While he was there fixing his plane, he found the base and an old map, with that island, this one and two little clusters of really dinky ones in between. Turns out Bob has a few friends, including a brother, who needed a place to stash stuff. Old Chaos got the idea to A : get them to buy him a little single engine plane with a pontoon, so he could get to the beaches on the islands and B to steal whatever wasn't nailed down from the cargo planes. He's built up a fairly big stash here, but he said the big stash is on the other big island and it's a dozen times what he's got here. Plus there's some on one of the little bunchs of islands. And that's where he was tryin' to get to because he's got a actual boat, power boat that is, there on that little lump of sand. Problem is, the monsters that Jory and Ian mentioned are real. He's terrified of them and I don't blame him. He's got a am radio that picks up just two channels. They have monster updates every day. I heard todays: there are at least three full size one and a dozen or so little ones out there. The one that took out New York City, Boston, Baltimore and just about every other city on the east coast , it was the third smallest guys. They hit it with a fucking _peewee tactical nuke_ and only knocked it out for a day or two! That's why no rescue ships. The Big Ones have just about tore China, Japan and Australia to bits. As near as we can tell, the West Coast is ok, but a few of the little ones, if you can call something a hundred feet tall little , have been there, but those, those they were able to kill, but it took another nuke. But every navy on Earth is out hunting them."

Jackson and Mel were awestruck at the mixed news. However, Jackson realized Eric was carefully leaving out what had happened to him. Putting a warm hand on the shivering teens bare shoulder, he spoke gently to him as Mel tucked the battered overshirt on Eric's bare posterior/,

" All right, we'll figure out what to do with that news later, but now, tell us what happened to _you_." Letting out a resigned sigh, Eric began speaking again:

"It started out just like we wanted it too. He wanted me to help go through all of our gear, to see if we had anything useful to him. When he got through looking at it, I did what we planned. I acted all scared and resentful of how I had been the workhorse of our camp and how I was jealous of you and Mel. Just like we planned. He took the bait, promised how I could even pick out a punishment for you tonight and he'd make it look like it was an order from him. Then, to seal the deal," at that, his voice cracked slightly, emotions as well as physical pain contorting his face, "I reached over, pulled his pants down and gave him the best blowjob I knew how. Then, I begged him to fuck me silly. He did so with every sign of happiness. Four fucking times…" his baritone voice now broke steadily as tears began to fall, groughly clearing his throat, he struggled on. " He eventually got tired and supervised me on scrapping the boat down so he could put some waterproofing or something on it. I suggested using the firestarter, without water in it , to speed it up. It worked, until the damned idiot decided he just had to have some more sex. He grabbed me up and started fucking me on the ground beside the boat," openly crying , he sobbed on, " but he said the ground was hurting his back, so we went to his little " love nest". After a few minute, I smelled smoke. I told him and we went out. What neither of us knew was there has been a sprinkle, just a quick one like we get a couple of times a day here, and water had formed on the lens. Which I had left on the boat, right by a rag full of the chemicals. Woosh! By the time we got there, it was already too late. He freaked out. He gave me such a blast from his little zapper I can't believe he didn't kill me . Then he said I needed to be whipped like a good little "bitch"," more tears, plus violent shaking as he sat up in agony, " and he beat the fucking hell outta me with that belt of his, then" ears blood red from shame, voice all be incomprehensible from sobs now, sniffling as well, " he made me get on my ass and spread my cheeks and rammed that damn sail pole up me until I passed out.", now beginning to moan, shake and collapse on Jackson's broad chest crying hysterically, "Help me. Please guys, " reaching out to grasp Mel's hand as well, "please help me. I want to die rather than live like this." Both of the other teens looked despairingly into each others eyes for a short eternity as Eric continued to cry . What Eric had left unsaid though was this: Robert Russell had sworn to kill Cody that minute if Eric had not let himself be tortured like he was.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Facing Death Head On

As Eric's meltdown continued, Cody and Mel locked eyes again over the top of the sobbing , broken young man's head.

_Just what the hell can we do Now? _came Jackson's anguished thought, running a hand briefly through his hair as Mel reached around to grasp at his shoulder, the other arm still wrapped around Eric's shuddering form, _If that nutcase will do this to__** Eric**__, who he seems to __**like**__, then what'll he do to me, whom he __**hates? **_he thought, shaking himself slightly as the looming punishment crossed his mind for the hundredth time that hour. Mel's thoughts were racing parallel to his own.

_Oh my dear God, if he'll do this to Eric, then what he does to Cody will be a dozen times worse. That man is beyond evil; he really is what Eric called him, chaos. There's no reason, not even being a sexual predator, for all of this carnage! Even when we act out whatever perversions he wants, he still has to hurt us even more! And Jackson's right, when he finally destroys us, he'll go after the one still on the beach. And Nathan's the only single one there really able to try to fight him; Lex is only a little boy, Taylor would be almost as helpless and he'd kill Daley just to shut her up, since that's what it would take, _she thought, a glimmer of ironic amusement at the thought of Daley Marin, the overly controlling successor to Jackson as group leader telling the pilot what her opinion of him would be like. _Daley would probably try to be sensible with him, problem is , Russell and sense have parted ways a while ago._

Outside, the eye of the storm had almost finished passing. There was still surprisingly little damage; Tropical Storm Melissa had came close to fizzling out, but now, thanks to another smaller chain of lows, her might was building again, indeed, even surpassing her earlier power. The entire island was now as dark as night at barely noon. On the crumbling first floor of the Hotel Tango, a grizzled form could be seen entering a nearly collapsed stairwell that led to the cellblock below, carrying an assortment of implements of torture and bearing an unholy smile on his bristly face. Robert Russell had to came to "teach" Cody Jackson a lesson he intended to be fatal. Eventually. After some fun was had.

They heard Russell long before they saw him. The racket was far worse than usual. When the big man came in, he was festooned with , of all things, pails and buckets of a half dozen types, metal, rubber, even a wooden one. He sat these in various places about the area without a word. The next trip in, he brought water and filled each of them. Later still, he brought in an ancient razor strap, a long, flexible bamboo pole and had what appeared to be a cattle prod tucked in his belt.

_This is it. He's fixing _to torture_ me to death,_ Jackson thought, the fear making him dizzy and nauseous at once. He nearly passed out when Russell finally looked at their cell and spoke to him, a flat bass rumble that chilled the three teens spines.

" All right Jackson, punishment time. Strip." he commanded coldly, adding to the other two fearfully watching as Jackson complied, " I'm telling you now, no fuckin' crying or begging is gonna change my mind about anything I do to him. If anything', it'll make me do something to one of you guys while he watches. Understand?"

" Yeah, I hear you." Eric replied faintly, still barely able to sit up without retching from pain.

" Yes." was Melissa's only response. Once Cody was nude, the pilot waved the others back with his remote as he opened the door to let Jackson out.

_This is gonna get bad quick, I can tell by the fish eyed look Chaos is giving Jackson! That's the exact same way he looked at me before he nearly backhanded my head offa my shoulders over the boat. But what can we do?! Even if I could get to him to help Cody, I'm barely able to stand up for the _concussion, m_uch less the fact that my bunghole feels like a porcupine was shoved up it! _Eric swore bitterlytohimself, then gasped as the captain, who'd let Cody walk to the center of the room yanked the cattle prod out of his waistband and in a flurry of movement surprisingly swift for someone his size, kicked Jackson in the spine, knocking him down and jabbed the cattle prod forwards and under, touching the exposed penis with it. Cody screamed in misery as the balding man laughed cruelly at him. As Jackson writhed in pain on the floor, Russell walked to the desk and emptied its contents onto the desk, a small vial of purplish liquid and a syringe.

Ostentatiously sitting on the desk while Cody recovered, the monstrous man spoke to him in a slow, even voice, " Jackson, take your time, when you think your crybaby ass can manage it, get up on your knees and crawl over here for me." he ordered the gasping teenager. Fighting valiantly to avoid the appearance of weakness, Jackson struggled up and walked clumsily on his knees to the front of the desk. Looking up anxiously, the smelly older man sneered as he told him " Put that scrawny arm of up and nothing funny or the others will pay for it." reluctantly, Jackson complied, a hiss of pain getting past his lips as Russell's hands shot out, gripping him like a vise and slamming the arm down to the desk so hard Jackson thought he was trying to break it. Bob Russell held Cody's forearm flat as he slapped at the bend , causing the veins and arteries to stand out. A moment later, Jackson felt the sting of the needle being jabbed in roughly and a cold sensation as the plunger was pushed, shooting the substance in the vial into him. Within the space of three seconds, an almost unbearable rush of hot, sensual bliss soared into his body, pain of the shock stick forgotten as his wilted erection began to rise, harder than ever. " looks like that feels good, huh kid?" Russell said mirthlessly, " That's liquid Subversion- comparing it to the pills is like comparin' a spark to the storm outside." he said expansively, the generator driven lights flickering as the unmistakable crash of thunder could be heard even here, thirty feet below the surface.

He stood up slowly, brushing at the legs of his filthy blue pants as he looked down at the now visibly swaying Jackson, a mingled look of lust and hatred on his bearded face as he suddenly lunged over and grabbed Jackson's hair tight within his enormously strong grasp and wrenched the teens' head up to face him. " Startin' to feel pretty good , huh, judging from the hard on you got kid," he rasped, foul breath washing over Jackson's contorted face as the pilot all but lifted him from the floor now, " bet it's getting' kinda hard to think right about now too, ain't it."

_You have no damn idea, you shit breathed gorilla, _Jackson thought , twisting slowly to try in vain to get a even fraction of the pressure from the hair pulling to ease. Russell was right though, coherent thought was becoming steadily harder to maintain, while, to Jackson's own amazed disgust, the hideous pain her was feeling was actually becoming an even greater pleasure. _Dammit, what's wrong with me?! I'm horny as fuck when I should be beggin' for my life! _Even that burst of thought seemed to be more than he could maintain for long. He felt the pilot lower him back down slowly, releasing his iron grip, but with a cruel smile fixed on his homey visage as he spoke to Eric and Mel. " See how you twos " Fearless Leader" is actin'? That's what starts to happen if you take that shit for too long; you start to lose control, you can't even think of anything but the need to get off and you'd kill your best friend to do it, if you could manage to remember how to do a thing for yourself." Seeing the look of befuddlement on their faces, he explained further: " Jackson here would do anything I told him too now. If I got him to slit his own wrist right now, he'd do it and probably bust one from thinking the pain feels good!", he laughed at the sick , pale faces looking in horrified comprehension. " You got it, I'm gonna make him kill himself trying to get off. But first, I'm gonna hurt him some."

Cody Jackson stood at around 6 feet tall and might have weighed a hundred and sixty pounds, max. He was ordinarily a pretty cleancut, well groomed man, usually could be considered a attractive person, by someone at all attracted to his body type. There was virtually nothing at all attractive about him after nearly two hours of assorted tortures from the warped mind of Robert Russell. If there was a a clean spot, or uninjured 6 square inches on his body, , Mel's frantic eyes could not see it. He was currently being throttled by his long neck as Robert Russell bellowed out his third orgasm of the night, his left arm wrapped around Jackson so tightly he was all but unconscious, the big man's right hand coaxing Cody to his second of the night as his wet head hit the floor, unconscious. Russell got shakily up of of the mangled wreck of a body on the floor, wiping sweat from his head as he leered at Mel and Eric, " See, I told you brats I'd make him get off before he passed out this time! Just because he got chocked on the water in the water bucket when I held him down last time…. But man, that first time was the best! His expression when I shoved that cattle prod up his ass just as he hit his nut, priceless!!" he wiped tears of joy out of his face as Eric threw up for the second time in an hour, head roaring from the nightmare they were trapped in.

_Just fuckin' kill us! Either kill us or make us kill ourselves, but end this SHIT! _He yelled, contained in his own head. Mel was deathly quiet and had been, since screaming herself hoarse thirty minutes ago when Jackson had been knocked unconscious by the water pail incident. Since then, for whatever reason, she'd begun staring at the puddles of blood, cum and water on the floor. At the half dozen of so pinpoint leaks in the cracked ceiling. At anywhere but where the carnage was taking place. As the older man picked up Jackson's still unconscious form and threw him face first on the desk, he finally heard a faint whisper from the solemn faced young woman.

" Eric, listen to me. Don't interrupt either, because we only have one chance to do this and you're it. The one thing I'm certain of is he'll go ahead and kill Cody before he lets me near him again. That means it has to be you." At Eric's blank look, she began to explain by first asking a question, " Haven't you ever heard to giving a dying man or a man sentenced to death a last request ?"

" Uh. Yeah, I guess, why?" he replied quizzically. " Because, " she said, a look if fire in her dark eyes, " I'm going to tell you what to ask."

Three minutes later, Jackson was brought struggling back to consciousness by dirty water hitting his face as Russell flung bucket and all on him screaming, " Get your faggot ass up boy! I'm still not ready to finish you just yet." Jackson shook violently as his fragmented thoughts raced : _Why am I still alive? I WANT TO CUM FUCK ME LET ME FUCK NONONO LETME DIE NO SAVE MEL FUCK MEL SO GOOD IT HURTS IT HURTSHELP ERIC FUCK ME ERIC NO ESCAPE DON'T DIE!!! God, I am an ANIMAL!! _He could not even finish that fragment of a thought for drugs in his systems and more importantly, the horrific pain smashing into his back as Russell flipped him over so suddenly Jackson had no thought of movement; one second he was on his stomach, the next his back. Huge rawboned hands, one on his neck, chocking him yet again, the other bumping his ass as the ten inch cock was guided into his torn passage yet again, his legs spread by the large, hairy, smelly torso mashing into his chest.

" OHH, that's it, " Russell grunted appreciatively as Jackson tensed in pain, " get that man pussy tight for me."

" Hey Captain Chaos, gotta question for ya!" called out the ginger hiared teen in the cell. Now standing naked and looking at the two men, the brutish Russell steadily piledriving into Jackson, pulling to the tip and slapping it back in hard enough for the sound of slapping flesh to be heard above the winds and rain outside, Eric continued calling as he thought, _Mel's plan is even crazier than Jackson's was and even more disturbing. To save Jackson, I have to talk Chaos into a threesome AND talk him into shocking the piss outta me or Jackson, fall or knocking him onto a puddle where HE gets some shock too, so Mel pick the lock and hopefully grab the gun or cattle prod and hold the bastard off so we can get outta here. In a typhoon. With a hairpin Mel had. When the fuck did they figure out they could pick the lock?!_

As it happened, they had not. Ian had. Ian had told Melissa about he and Jory's first day in the dungeon. They had been separated, lest Ian, under the Subversion influence, have sex with Jory while Russell was otherwise occupied. The problem was, they still couldn't figure out how to avoid the explosives or the continuous shock they would get if they went out of range of the signal. It was Eric himself who had enlightened Melissa on the fact that something else wasn't right.

While they were whispering , he'd added a statement, " I still don't get how you two weren't shocked half to death earlier. Chaos zapped me and I heard him say he'd accidentally pressed the main one, the one that zaps us all instead of mine." At Mel's insistance that they had not gotten even a jolt, she'd gone all Lex Marin on him.

" The metal," she'd hissed , grabbing his bruised arms, "it blocked the signal. And since we didn't get shocked…it's a bluff, sort of. He can shock us, but the building has metal in it! If we can get enough distance, he can't do it. And if he'll lie about that, he's lying about the dead man switch."

Eric had still cautioned, " Yeah, but Cody's a zombie, I'm hurt and Chaos is able to whip our asses all without a damn collar." Mel had overruled him, pointing out the damp floor and how, if Eric could take the pain, they could use it. Further, she had show him the metal " key" Ian had found, a legacy of the Hotel Tango's mysterious past. That had decided it.

" How's about letting me in on the action ? I wouldn't mind being a sex zombie right about now. Anything to get ridda some of this _pain_." Eric pleaded winningly. To his shame and surprise, the big man nodded assent thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he muttered, getting up from where Jackson was now fingering himself, desperate for penetration as Russell rose, flabby gut dropping , wet dick dripping as he walked to the cell, key in one hand, controller in the other. " I guess it's ok, I actually feel bad about earlier. Hell, I told you to use that lens thing of yours. Plus," he grinned demonically at the skinny man as he went to the cell door with the key in his hand, " it's be fun to see how Melissa here likes seeing her fella in the middle of a fucking sandwich!" he hooted in pure delight, wagging his eyebrows rakishly at Mel. He opened the door and Eric slid by quickly, trying to avoid touching the smelly man.

_Man, I hope this works or we're all gonna wind up like Cody here, begging for whatever is done to us before he kills us! _Eric thought, unable to keep from grimacing as Jackson, in his own deranged state, was now actually _pulling_ Russell by the penis to him, bruised cheeks drawn in as he swallowed the huge cock in one gulp.

" Why don't you take a turn on the other end Eric ? " the sadist said, doing his best to choke Cody with a hand as well as his member, his dangling balls slapping at Jackson's face while he spoke.

" Uh, sure thing ." Eric replied, getting a quick glimpse of Mel, who was watching intently, waiting for Eric to take the necessary steps for the plan to work. Poising himself at Cody's backside, he felt Jackson's hand reaching behind and grabbing Eric's own erection. _Oh man, can't deny I'm ready for this , better be sure to get off if I can, if this works, Cody will probably never wanta speak to me again, once it's all over. If we live. _With mixed desire and remorse, Eric shoved forwards, penetrating the abused anus with ease, narrow hips rapidly firing as he closed his eyes and got caught up in the pure sensual side of the moment, trying to plan out how to get the pilot mad enough to shock him. Hopefully without beating the daylights out of him first.

_Come on Eric! I know you want to keep having sex as much to avoid the fight as to actually get off, but now you're just stalling _Melissa thought as Eric tried his third different position on Cody, rapidly plunging his dick in and out of the larger teen, who was now on his side, Eric fucking him as Russell continued to shove his cock into the faded blond haired mans gaping mouth, occasionally reaching down to slap at Jackson's own rigidity, enclosed in Cody's frantically pumping fist. Even as she thought her condemnation,

Eric's baritone spoke up hesitantly as he wiped sweat from his high forehead, irritably pushing his reddish brown hair from his eyes as he said to the pilot, " Hey Cap'n, how about letting me pick out something to do to Jackson here? You said I could earlier." he asked , not in anything like as deferential a tone as he'd been using to placate the irritable man earlier.

The vile older man snarled back, " You didn't behave like I told you too so shut the fuck up! Be glad I'm letting you fuck him; if I hadn't already stretched him out, I'd be doing that myself. Come to think of it," a evil smile on his cruel face, " I kinda think I wanta see Jackson fucking you for a while, see how he looks with me in him while he's in you." Internally, Eric nearly lost it at that image,

_No way! I think I just found my argument, cause I'm still WAY too sore to let ANYONE fuck me again right now! Especially Chief here, he's about to pull my nuts off trying to get me to fuck him even harder. My pelvis is actually hurting from the fuckin' I'm giving him and he wants it harder still. I'm not about to get under HIM right now!_

" Think I'll pass on that one," Eric said, deliberately sounding blasé about the idea, steadily screwing the more than willing Jackson, " Still a bit sore back there from earlier Cap." He suddenly felt a tremendous impact on the left side of his head as a hamlike hand slapped him swiftly.

Falling off of the still grinding Jackson, Eric shook his agonizingly throbbing head, reddish blond hair flailing as he heard Russell exclaim angrily, " You don't fucking well have a say on it, you spoiled little rich kid! What I say fucking goes!" _Well, he's Definitely pissed now! _Eric began to improvise quickly, looking for a spot, any spot of moisture close enough at hand on the rusty floor to suit his purpose.

_There! There's the spot, but Damn, I'll Have to let Cody get his horny hands on he and as crazy as the drugs have him actin' , he's almost as dangerous to me as the good old Captain here; once he gets in me, I may not be able to get him to stop and that's assuming having Cody up my torn up hole doesn't make me throw up or pass out from the pain! _" Ok, you win Captain Chaos! Just don't hit me again!" he said , raising a hand and not entirely acting as he flinched as the immense man rose up, drawing back one of his gorilla-like arms for another blow, Jackson , now looking more insane than ever as he tried to reclaim the bobbing penis waving in front of his stained face got to his knees as Russell angrily commanded " Eric, doggie style now.

"Jackson, you little perv, fuck the shit outta him. I mean it, gut that bastards ass hard." AS he got into position, Eric managed his goal, placing his knee firmly into a small puddle of filthy water as Cody's astonishingly strong hands wrapped around Eric's slender flanks. The sudden explosion of pain in his punished anus made Eric McGorrill scream in agony and Jackson's wide penis began to fire in and out like a flesh jackhammer. What was agony became even worse as , judging by the massive shift in weight and how Cody was being rocked in two different rhythems at once, Russell was back to relentlessly sodomizing Jackson. Enduring the torment as best he could, his own erection finally wilting as the last of the Subversion's remnants was overridden by the monumental pain, Eric made a deliberately disgusting request of the grunting Captain, silently praying he'd accept and praying as fervently that he wouldn't puke at what he was about to ask.

" Hey Captain, sorry about being mouthy," he gasped between the rhythmic thrust, tears of pain flowing down the stubble on his narrow chin, "let me make it up to you." Between thrust from the moaning Jackson, he whimpered aloud, saying " When you're about to cum, how about doing it in my face again, it wasn't that bad earlier."

" Oh, how about I go a little further than that kid, " came the evil man's reply, chucking nastily, " I'll take you up on that, but you'll have to deep throat it, not just get a facial." Robert Russell cackled gleefully as his own hips steadily rocked, sawing his cock into Jackson's frantically fucking form. Swallowing an almost overpowering urge to vomit at the abominably sick thought, Eric somehow managed to utter a halfway intelligible " Yeah."

Two of the longest minutes of his life later, Eric felt the unmistakable shifting of weight as the pilot got p from Jackson and lurched forward, clasping at his huge dick, jerking it as he presented it to Eric's face. " Let's see how you handle this, smartass." the fat man grumbled, grabbing Eric's hair and pulling his head back. He smiled as Eric opened his mouth wide and then, " Ahh! You bastard!!!!" was roared as Eric, frequent victim of them himself in the PE class at Hartwell High, delivered the finest sack of his life, putting all one hundred and forty four pounds into it. The huge man tottered, grimacing as he did exactly what Eric and Mel had hoped as Eric , making sure he was still touching water, grabbed Russell just as the controller was punched. All three of the men began to convulse as the electricity surged, connected by water and flesh as Eric fell into the captains' legs and Cody was finally knocked Out of Eric by the shock. All three lay stunned, the heavyset captain wheezing loudly as he rocked in pain, Eric all but immobile as the combination of electricity, the pain of Cody's sudden withdrawal and the impact of the floor to his battered chin had him seeing green flashes of pain. There was a unaccountable thudding noise and then, he saw as sight that sent hope racing into him as Mel, who had been picking at the lock with the "key" Ian had found was put to use, raced over and kicked the controller from Russell's clenched hand. The raven haired girl didn't lose pace as she dove over the fallen forms, getting to the cattle prod in the desk. As Russell swore and tried to rise, Mel jumped forward and hit the man with it . There was a loud popping noise as the shock hit Russell, who fell heavily into the wall.

" Come on Eric, grab Jackson and run!" she screamed, holding the prod like a sword in front of her, "I've got your clothes, just get him and run !" she said again, eyeing the half collapsed monster.

" C'mon Jackson. Let's go!" Eric said, pulling a the dazed blonds arms. As before, the contact of skin made Jackson want sex. He tried to pull Eric down by the expedient measure of pulling his penis but Eric dodged, saying in frustration, " We'll finish fucking later! Run." For a second, he thought Cody was about to throw him down and start raping him, but then , fortunately, a flicker of understanding hit Jackson and her hopped up, sweat dripping from his lean body as he went to Melissa swiftly, erection swaying as he moved. Seeing Russell start to move, Eric flung the decrepit chair behind the desk at him as he went to the doorway, scoring neatly on the bulging head of the infuriated sadist. The three teens run out the door, slamming it behind them as they went. Up the stairs and into the storm, the insane howling of their now former captor echoing behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Battle of the Beach

**Day 31**

**7 a.m. near the east coast, 9 miles away.**

"Will you two please give it a break, it's been nothing but wah wah for two days now?!" , came the exasperated voice of Taylor Hagen from the tent as the squabbling stepbrother and sister came to hear ears yet again. "Give it a break, it's too early for the drama!" The protagonists, as usual, simply raised the volume even higher,

Daley Marin's contralto voice cutting the air like a saw as she rounded on her eleven year old stepbrother Lex, " I have **had it** with you staying mad at me Lex. What was I supposed to do, beg Jackson, Mel and Eric to stay? There was no reasoning with them, especially after the way Abby manipulated them into going along with her." incipient tears in the redhead's green eyes as she faced down her smaller Latino brother. There was no give at all in Lex Marin's brown eyes as he met his sixteen year old sister's gaze.

" I keep telling you Daley," he said in his youthful voice, obviously trying not to lose control, " I never said you could stop them, just that I agreed that we need to be more proactive, like Abby said, than reactive. Just getting comfortable and waiting isn't good enough any more. And you were being dumb moving my beacon around expecting a satellite to see it with a whole ocean to cover."

What Lex was referring to was how yesterday morning, he had risen to find out that his ingeniously improvised beacon, which he had pointed to sea in hopes of catching a passing ship or planes notice had been shifted skyward by Daley, who had noticed a recurring nightly visitor, a satellite. Unfortunately, the satellite had not appeared in three nights now and Lex had been savagely caustic when she had given the reasoning behind her actions to him. Things had already been tense between them: Lex had bluntly stated that her failed leadership was the real reason half their group had went off on their own to find Captain Russell and the missing kids in their Palau group. Thing had been incredibly tense between them for the entire time since. And squarely in the middle of the war zone were Taylor Hagen and Nathan McHugh. As usual, Taylor was virtually no help, she'd backslid into her old ways rapidly with Jackson's positive reinforcement gone and Nathan was forced yet again to be the peacekeeper.

" You two have been having the same arguments for days now," the half Caucasian half African American said reasonably, his spring reddish brown hair touseled by the ocean breeze as the two stood in deadlocked silence, Taylor and I are both sick of hearing it." The lean, well muscled teen shook him head irritably, _Man, this is getting really old, really fast! We're weakened by the loss of the others, especially Melissa and Jackson, we're working ourselves into comas, trying to do the work of seven with only four and these two boneheads fighting all the time is just about enough, _Nathan thought resignedly.

" Sorry," Lex said to Nathan, sitting crosslegged on the sand by the firepit, where Taylor was starting the fire for breakfast: fish, again, " I don't mean to fight with Day so much, I just stay so mad …"he finished lamely, small face downcast as he mumbled his half hearted apology.

" It's gonna be ok Lex," Taylor said, draping her long arms around the boy, her pinkish long sleeves billowing in the brisk air, "I just want the others to hurry up and get back here, same as you. You two are getting kinda stale though." the statuesque blonde said, turning her pale blue eyes on Daley, who had sat down in one of the chairs from the plane, warming herself by the fire.

" I'm sorry too everyone." Daley responded, rubbing her arms as she talked, " Lex, I love you, I don't want to keep fighting with you." she said to her little brother.

" I don't want to fight anymore either Day. Let's just agree to disagree and do the best we can, deal?" he said, to the relief of Taylor and Nathan as the siblings smiled at each other for the first time in four days as Daley gave Lex and enthusiastic " Yes!" and then promptly hopped up and overturned the stalwart seventy seven pound boy, giving him horrible mock kisses as Lex let out a giggle of pure delight at the long overdue and missed relentless teasing commenced.

An hour later, the daily chores were well underway. In previous times, Eric had handled the carrying of the water, to his eternal disgruntlement. He had briefly managed to get a pipeline to the well up and running , but the tropical humidity and lack of maintenance, plus Nathan's inability to figure out _how_ Eric's improvised design worked had led to the return of the thrice daily trips to the leechy area where the well was. Daley had taken to accompanying him on the morning walk, Lex on the midday and Taylor in the evening since they had decided that in light of their reduced numbers, two people should be in camp at all times and that no one needed to be alone if anywhere outside of camp for more than a half hour. This morning though, Taylor had managed in some virtuoso manner of her own to actually set her shoe on fire while cooking breakfast and now Daley was helping her put antibiotic gel on the fortunately minor burns. To hear Taylor talk, one would have thought a metro burn center would be necessary for her to have any hope of survival. Despite the strident complaints, Nathan still felt good as he went down the familiar trail, pausing fairly often to listen to the jungle sounds as he did so.

_Hmm, I wonder whatever happened to our little piggy friend? We never saw him again , not after he woke Eric up smooching him! _A grin of pure delight crossed his handsome face as the mental image of ginger haired Eric's look of pure disgust when he had realized he'd been kissed by a wild pig in his sleep crossed his mind. Chuckling, he thought _I can't blame the pig for running away; __**I **__would run across the entire island if I ever locked lips with McGorrill! Or call the ASPCA, asap! _His happy thoughts entertaining him, he continued through the verdant, vine infested trail to the clearing in the "Leech Lowlands" as Daley had christened it to the pool at the bottom. _Better be careful, that big storm yesterday has it slick as glass here, _he warned himself as his feet repeatedly slid on the slick incline near the well, mud squelching off his boots. He set one of the collapsible buckets down and began to fill and strain the mornings water rations. He was completely unaware that a very recently arrived figure was watching his every move.

Back at camp, Daley was extremely happy that she and Lex had made up, because it was taking both of them to try to get the antibiotic gel on Taylor's scorched right foot, with her wild antics making it three times more difficult than it should be. At least.

" Owww! Are you sure that goo is the _right_ goo?", Taylor complained loudly, nearly kicking Lex 's cap off as she flung her injured foot into the air._ It sure didn't burn like this when I got that stinger thingy in it! _she fumed, adding " I think you actually like my being in pain Daley! Let go of my foot Pee Wee!" she screeched as Lex snatched her right leg, forcing it down .

" Quit kicking and let us see if it's all covered!" the minuscule boy retorted heatedly as he commanded Daley, " Daley, hurry it up before she kicks my head off. Her toenails are like razors!"

"You did_ not_ just insult _my_ personal grooming, youMuppet Baby reject!" the blonde shot back, aiming said razor sharp toenails at Lex's arm and scoring a glancing hit as he scooted back hurriedly.

" Quit it Taylor!" Daley cried out as she was nearly kicked by Taylor herself, "If you'd quit kicking and braying like a jackass for a minute, it'd be over and done!" reaching out and slapping Taylor on the leg firmly.

" Hey, no fair slapping!" she said, grabbing at her leg but mercifully ceasing her struggling as Daley stood with her hands on her slim hips, profound distaste on her pale freckled face as she looked at the smaller young woman.

" Now, let me see that burned hoof of yours and if you kick me or Lex again," a warning in her voice unmistakable even to Taylor, " I'll see if we can't add a fracture to your other problems." Reluctantly, Taylor let Daley hold her foot up for inspection, trying not to squirm too much. Examining her handiwork with satisfaction, the redhead let the foot fall, saying with resigned amazement, " How you could be so brainless as to step into a firepit, I don't know. What on earth were you trying to do ?"

" I dropped my last good earring on the ground outside of the fire.", Taylor said. " I had to get it back, I used all my other ones fishing , the ones I didn't let Jackson and the others have. I couldn't let them not have any and go hungry." she hastened to add at the look Daley gave her. " Jackson fished plenty of times for us. I didn't want them to go hungry just because Abby went off the deep end."

Sighing, Daley replied, " I know, just try to watch where you're stepping next time. If you'd fell in instead of slipping a foot in…".

" I do not want to even _think_ about that." Taylor said, shuddering dramatically. Rising to her feet and dusting herself off, Daley asked the quiet Lex /

" How long has it been since Nate took off for water, Lex ? He should be back by now."

" It is kind of wet out there.. Maybe that's what the hold up is." Lex said reasonably, rubbing at his scratched arm. Shooting a nervous look at Taylor's legs, he cautiously moved around her.

" Sorry about the mouth Lex.", Taylor apologized sheepishly, " I didn't mean to hurt your arm."

" It's all right Taylor," he started to reply, only to halt in mid-sentence as a voice cried out to the three of them, a very familiar voice, " Hello! Is anyone here? Where are you guys? We need help, right now!" Looking to one another in astonishment, the redhead and the blonde both rushed past edge of the plane in the direction of the hail, Taylor wincing as her burned foot hit some of the foliage, making her stumble, only to be steadied by Lex as he caught up. To their surprise, Melissa Wu was running full pace at them.

As soon as she came up to them and realized Lex was with them, she cried out, " For the love of God, hide Lex or he'll be killed or worse!"

" What's worse than being killed?!" Taylor said , panicked befuddlement on her striking features as Daley inhaled sharply.

" Trust me, " Mel said, collapsing to her knees, blood seeping from a multitude of scratches on her face, mingling with sweat and tears, " you don't want to know. And I wish to God I didn't." With that, she fell over, completely and utterly exhausted.

Five minutes later, Melissa became dimly aware of her surroundings. Under normal circumstances, a reunion with her fellow members of " the seven" would have been a cause of celebration, now it was a war signal, although Taylor, Daley, Lex and Nathan did not realize it yet. At that thought, she abruptly sat up, " Where's Nathan ?" she asked harshly, " We need him ! HE has to go and help Eric with Cody!"

" Who's Cody ?" Taylor asked blankly, a nervous arm around the wide eyed Lex , who answered, " Jackson. That's Jackson's first name; he's not crazy about being called by it for some reason. What's wrong with Jackson ?"he asked anxiously, concern for his favorite of the older kids coloring his voice.

" He's been , uh, hurt. Pretty badly. By the insane asshole of a pilot, Russell." Mel said, cool hatred in her voice at the mention of the pilot's name.

Daley was dumbfounded by Mel's attitude and even more so by her cursing, _I've know Mel since 1st__ grade and I may have heard her say "darn" three times. What happened out there? _Aloud: " What is going on? Why do we need to hide Lex ? And what's the deal with the pilot? Did you guys find the others? Where's Abby ?", came the flood of questions from her, echoed by Lex and Taylor.

"The answers to your questions," Mel replied swiftly and somewhat acidly, "are: Abby, Ian and Jory are dead. Murdered by Captain Russell, who you should know is a drug addict, child molester, rapist, drug dealer, and, most importantly," she emphasized, " a slaver. He's raped,", the word came out flat, "Cody and Eric. Over and over. He nearly killed all three of us and I'm not sure if Jackson will make it or not. He's got both the boys' addicted to a type of drug that really messes up the pleasure centers. They're both in a lot worse shape than me. I ran on ahead to warn you guys. If Russell gets here, he'll try to kill everyone but Lex. He wants to sell him, as a sex slave, to the highest bidder.", she concluded to the monstrous horror of the three listeners. "Now where's Nathan? He's the only one here strong and fast enough to get them here in one piece."

" He's off gathering water, " Lex answered, little face pinched in thought as he struggled to understand all Mel had said.

" If they're so bad off, why didn't you stay with them ?" Taylor asked heatedly, "Why come here to get Nathan to run around with a crazy man loose?" The truthful answer was one Mel could not, _would not_

say. The boys' shame was going to be great enough already.

The simple truth was that Mel and Eric, by themselves, would have made pretty good time. The problem was, the overdose of Subversion had Jacksons mind full of only one thought: sex. Now. Even if it meant being recaptured by the degenerate Robert Russell. They hadn't gotten a half mile when Cody had quite literally begun tearing off Eric's clothes and , to be honest, would probably have raped Eric if Melissa hadn't helped Eric fight him off. After fully twenty minutes of useless struggling, Mel had made the toughest decision of her life and not merely let Cody have his way but had begged Eric to have sex with Cody.. It had taken every ounce of self control not to break down at hearing her beloved Cody Jackson begging Eric McGorrill to " fuck my brains out". In fairness to Eric, he looked like he'd rather have taken another round of torture than accept his role, but Subversion was still in his system as well and so he was physically able to perform with ease. They had had to stop a half dozen time in twenty four hours and by that point , both she and Eric had been forced to have sex with Jackson, although by unspoken consent, not at the same time. When Jackson was finally completely unable to go on, they had decided for Mel to go to camp in the hopes that the drug induced lust in Cody would have faded and made _Him_ be safe to be around the others. But, this was _definitely_ not the time to explain that in detail.

" Because we have to get out of here as a group," she retorted angrily. Shooting Taylor such a fierce glare that the blonde took two quick steps back hastily, "You people have no idea what that man is capable of . None. He'd just as soon kill me, Eric and Jackson as look at us again. He's completely out of his mind." Turning her attention back to the two Marins, she repeated her question: " Now, where is Nathan ?"

" He's at the well, or at least, that's where he's supposed to be." Lex answered in a frightened voice, adding as an afterthought, "but we were just wondering what was taking him so long. He's been there for way over an hour now." he looked back at the campsite up the hill, concern on his dark complexioned face, " Do you think something may be wrong ?"

_That's an understatement if I __**ever**__ heard one !_ Melissa thought as a cascade of possibilities went flooding through her tired mind; visions of Nathan hurt or even killed by Russell foremost, but also present were more prosaic ones. _The problem is, Nathan is what Cody calls a "leap-before-you-look person and it's true. Nathan's the most impulsive of any of us, even Eric. If he got an idea in his head, like some scheme for food or to "improve" ways to gather water, he'd be likely to start on it and forget to tell anyone until he was done. He loves surprising people with what he thinks up._ She felt a burst of warmth mixed with concern as she spoke to Daley. "We have to get Lex outta here now, Daley. I'm afraid Nathan may be in big trouble."

Pale face gone chalk white from stress now, Daley knelt down and took Lex's shoulders in her hands and spoke rapidly to him, " Lex, you and Taylor, go grab up your packs and as much food and water as you can. Do you remember the grove where I got us lost looking for food that time?" she queried.

" Yeah."

" Good, you two go hide there. If you don't hear from us in the next four hours, assume the worst and head as far from here and as far from the north shore as you can. Keep an eye out for Eric and Jackson, but do not come back to the camp period unless you either find them or we find you. Got it?" she said, aware of the nervously pacing Taylor and Mel's harshly breathing presences beside her.

" I got it Day, but what about you two ?, Even with Nathan, you can't fight that crazy pilot. What'll you do ?" he asked fearfully, hugging the tall girl quickly as she rose up.

" We'll meet you there if we can't find Nathan. If we can get him, we'll try to get the other boys and we'll all get together as a group." She looked at Mel's dirty face intently, then asked, " Is he crazy enough to try to fight all seven of us at once ?"

Melissa said nothing; her expression spoke for her.

Grabbing Taylor by the hand, Lex did as he was told. The four went back to camp, Lex and Taylor diving into the battered fuselage of 29DWN to get the backpacks, in Taylor's case, borrowing Daley's since Abby had stolen hers two weeks earlier.

" I'll get the water Lex, if you'll throw my clothes into there for me." Taylor said as she went to the entranceway.

" All right, but hurry. Mel and Day are going to sneak down the path to check on Nathan. Daley wants us gone before they get back."

" I'm hurrying !" she snapped as she jumped onto the springy ground. She had only gone a half dozen steps when she heard something crashing out of the brush beside the Heron's missing nosecose.

" What've you kids done to my plane, my beautiful, beautiful plane ?" came the anguished outcry of Captain Robert Russell as he smashed through the shrubbery and stalked towards Taylor. Leaning into the ruined cockpit, he pulled out the severed joystick, absently tearing a rip in his filthy pineapple covered Hawaiian shirt as he stared at Taylor, who let out a strangled exclamation.

" Pilot man ? Is that you ?" she asked in disgust at the putrid mockery of a man as he looked blankly at her. Visibly gathering her courage, Taylor ventured a weak joke, " Say, did you ever get me that latte ?", only to have the breath knocked out of her as with a gorilla like roar, Russell clothslined her viciously to the ground.

" Stupid bitch, do I look like a waiter ?" , he snorted contemptuously at the fallen frail form. A movement caught his eye as he realized the long lusted for Lex was trying to sneak out of the plane while he was distracted. The small child stood there, face as pale as his white tshirt and his brown eyes wide with terror as he slowly dropped onto the bright green grass, never taking his eyes off the drooling idiot in front of him.

" Hey Lexie, " Russell said with a grin, yellowing tusk like teeth gleaming, don't run off. I remember you love candy, especially Starbursts. Well, I don't have any of those ," he said oily, shifty eyes narrowing as he prepared to pounce, " but I have something creme filled for ya!"

Sensing instantly the peril he was in, Lex decided to try a tactic he would never have ordinarily used: " Captain, did you ever watch cartoons as a child?" he asked plaintively .

" Sure kid, all the time." the monster responded, shifting for his imminent leap, " Why ?"

"Because, I can't remember which one it actually came off of, but it sure suits this situation well," Lex said, starting to slowly backpedal towards the ocean bound trail.

" Which one is that ? " Russell asked, now openly grabbing his crotch with one hand as he made his final adjustments and calculations.

" I think it was on Bugs Bunny and it was " Feet don't fail me now!" the boy shouted as he turned and ran as Russell made his leap, missing the diminutive eleven year old by a fraction of an inch, going in a sprawl on the verdant ground. He got up in time to see the black Hartwell High cap fly from Lex's head as he ran towards the beach. Strangely enough, Russell had his own comeback rather than the tirade one would normally expect.

" Hey Lex," he roared after him, " here's one you outta know, from were the Simpsons, "Why you little!" and with that, he lumbered off in pursuit.

A half mile in the opposite direction, Daley and Melissa were frenziedly searching for Nathan. " Nathan! Nate!", Daley called our over and over as Melissa nervously scanned the jungle, expecting the worst around every bend of the trail.

_Oh man, I forgot the water path was quite this long! It doesn't seem like we were gone long enough for Eric's pipeline to fall apart._

She nearly stumbled yet again over the pieces of bamboo lining the trail, remnants of Eric's only successful try at reducing his much bemoaned water trips to a more manageable level. Her thoughts came grinding to a halt at a a cry from Daley.

" Oh God! Nathan!" the long legged teenager sprinted forward to when a still bloody form lay on the ground at the bottom of the slope. There, blood staining his spring brown hair lay Nathan McHugh, blood visible from twenty feet away on his orange shirt.

Mel hurried to catch up, asking as she came to the bottom of the hill, " Is he still breathing or…?".

" Yeah, he's breathing," Daley answered, kneeling over the barely rising chest of the stalwart sixteen year old, her red hair askew, "but just barely. I think he got hit on the side of the head pretty badly though, there's blood all over the back of his shirt."

" Damn. Russell had to have gotten here already. " Mel said, looking all about for any signs of movement in the nearby jungle. " We've got to get Nathan to the hiding spot. We can't leave him here; Russell will finish him off, or he may die from his wounds, we can't tell just how bad it is. He could have brain damage or internal injuries." Mel said, then cut herself off with a shake of the head.

" Ok, you're right. But I hope Lex and Taylor got there first or," Daley said, only to be interrupted by Melissa, " Don't worry, Lex is great at hiding and God knows Taylor can sneak with the best of them." _The conniving little bitch, _Mel thought, _maybe if she hadn't been making a play, intentionally or not, for Cody, I might not have gone into the jungle in the first place! _she thought bitterly, suppressing her immense dislike of Taylor with effort. Since the unpleasant discovery a week ago that there was a strong case of mutual attraction between Jackson and Taylor, she'd had little use for the spoiled, vain girl who'd been her most frequent tormentor back home. It was in large part because Taylor had chosen not to go with Abby's faction that Melissa had chosen to do so, in order to try to make stronger ties with Jackson herself. " I'm sure they're doing like they were told. I just hope Russell hasn't gotten to them or stumbled over Eric or Jackson." she said as they continued to try to awaken Nathan.

_Thank God that's over! I think I'm gettin' a hernia from so much fucking! _Eric thought as Jackson fell off his hips, cum gleaming off Eric's skinny chest where yet another orgasm had ripped from Cody's seemingly ever hard penis, spewing onto him from where Jackson had been riding him hard._ Glad he wanted to be on top, my backs got as many scratches from him as from the damn bugs and brush on the trip here. I NEVER thought I'd say this, but I don't want to have sex anymore. _And it was the truth. On the thirty hour trip, Jackson had have to have sex with him, in one fashion or another, an incredible thirteen times. After at least that many orgasms on Jackson's part and half as many on Eric's own, his hips and prostate felt like they were being ground to powder. The far smaller, relatively, dosage of Subversion Eric had been exposed to had mercifully seemed to have been at least temporarily burned out by the activities. Even Jackson seemed to be slowly recovering. _At least, he's moaning actual words now instead of rutting like a animal in heat, _Eric thought, rubbing his neck where an enormous hickey was irritating him. Jackson also had shown two other signs of recovery; he had that haunted, guilty look coming back into his eyes at closer and closer intervals and he'd asked if they were close to camp, in those precious few seconds after release, probably the only time when any man would claim to ever have a sex free thought. Eric sat up, sweat dripping as he looked over at the even more exhausted and far fitter form of Jackson, now dozing , sweat and other body fluids gleaming at his crotch and privates. Eric felt a faint flood of desire, not all induced at the now familiar sight. _I would have never, ever thought it a few days ago, but Chief here is a good lookin' guy; I finally see why Taylor and Mel were fightin' over him. Not just because he's kind, loyal and completely dependable, he's damn good looking too! I hate getting him up again, but we're less than a mile from camp and we still haven't heard any signs of life. _With as sigh, he started shaking Cody, trying to talk him into going on in low, urgent tones.

" Come out come out wherever you are!" came the bass call of Bob Russell as Lex crept cautiously around the small grove of bamboo shoots near the jungle's edge. " I know you're in there, you little charmer you!" the lunatic cajoled, tossing a big piece of driftwood into the greenery, missing Lex by less than ten feet.

_Melissa wasn't joking around; the Captain is delusional, probably suffering from a psychotic schizophrenic breakdown induced by drug abuse._ Lex shook his head, _no time for a analysis now Lex, if he catches you, you're in for a fate worse than death, at least that's what they call it in those romance novels Day is so crazy about! _

" Ah Ha, I see ya now, you little heartbreaker! _Cum _to Poppa!" the balding baboon bellowed as he crashed through the center of the thicket, straight towards the suddenly cornered Lex. The crusty Captain Russell had only went a few steps when, incredibly, a coconut, a fairly small one, ricocheted off of his shiny pate with a thunk. " OOOWWW!!! What the Hell?!" the man howled as another one barely missed him.

Lex couldn't help it, a hysterical guffaw erupted from him at the sight of the ultra cool Taylor Hagen throwing a small sack full of coconuts at the smelly sexual predator.

Her blonde hair stood like a witch's as she screeched at the bellowing behemoth: " Hey you, you uh monster! Yeah, monster, leave Lex alone, you freak! Pick on someone your own size, like a dinosaur!" hurling a fusillade of small coconuts the whole time. It was a valiant but now the shock value had worn off and Russell was **definitely** not scared. In fact, he was now looking at Taylor like a homeless man would an unexpected roast turkey dinner.

" Hey sexy ! How about the two of us get horizontal together for a while ? I like your spunk, bet you love mine." he suggested rakishly, wagging his incipient monobrow up and down as he stared at Taylor. An earsplitting "EEEWWW!" echoed throughout the beach as Taylor let him know her opinion of that. As he changed course to intercept Taylor, yet another coconut smacked into his head, this time one Lex had scooped up and hurled. " Cut it out," growled the pilot, covering his head with one hand, " you two keep this shit up, I'll do you like I did Nathan!"

" What?", exclaimed Lex, his face gone pale, " What'd you do to Nathan?" he demanded accusingly.

" He didn't want to tell me where you where at, so he got to see just how good a boxer he really was. And it wasn't nearly good enough." Russell answered sarcastically, reaching up to rub a cauliflower ear, faint traces of blood on it. He add somehat grudgingly, " Kid does have a great right hook, but his jabs were pitiful!"

_How are we supposed to get away from this demented jerk?!_ _There's just no way Taylor and I can keep dodging him and if he has already hurt Nathan, Daley, me, Melissa and Taylor combined don't have a chance. If he hadn't heard me sneezing, we'd have gotten away. Stupid summer cold! _Lex's mind was churning as he tried to figure a way out ofthe unholy mess they were in. Russell was now alternating between Lex and Taylor in his stalking. _At least as much as he and Taylor are yelling, we'd be easy for reinforcements to find, if we just had some! We'll have to split up. Maybe he won_'t have_ time to do much if one or the other can get everyone else together. _Taking a bracing breath, the boy made his move, darting back ot towards the beach as he screamed to Taylor, " Get outta the bushes and run! He can't get both of us!" It was to no avail; the one he really wanted was Lex and he didn't even spare a glance at the older girl as she took off in the opposite direction, screeching all the while for anyone and everyone. But then, a miracle happened, just as Lex stumbled over a half hidden chunk of driftwood as Russell closed in for the capture like a deranged vulture.

"AHHH!!! WHAT THE **FUCK?!" **the man roared in unexpected pain as an arrow sank into his ample anterior. " Quit it!", he commanded furiously as another one hit the sand beside him. He looked up the beach and saw redhaired Daley Marin and a noticeably shaking Melissa Wu approaching slowly. Mel took aim and let fly again with the rickety bow and arrow Abby had made and abandoned at the camp over a week ago, saying the aim was hopeless on the bow.

Unfortunately, Abby's statement was proving prophetic as Daley said in a quiet aside to Mel, " I thought you were aiming for his big head, not his big ass!"

Shrugging, Mel replied, " The string is nearly broken and Abby's home made arrows are warped."

" Well," Daley replied, "aim for his ass and maybe you'll hit his head."

" Doesn't seem to work like that; I aimed for his ass and hit the beach!" And that was it for conversation as, apparently realizing something wasn't right with their aim or the bow, Russell had decided on a kamikaze charge of his own, rushing at the girls like a rampaging rhino and had almost gotten his hands on Mel's slender form when a flash of wooden lightning struck him, sending him sprawling. He looked up to see his new opponent and grimaced at the familiar face.

Cody Jackson stood there, a home made spear in his hand and murder in his heart as he looked down as the man who had done everything in his power to reduce him to nothing more or less than a whore, a slave, a toy.

" Damn, you still have a stiffy there Jackson!" the madman laughed as he slowly rose to his feet, hands clenched. He pointed and laughed uproariously at the somber young man, the proof of the accusation still obviously staining at the tight black pants. Then, he pounced, flinging the cupped handfuls of sand into Jackson's unsuspecting face, blinding him as the 280 pound man tackled him, knocking the spear from his hand. The wind whooshed out of his lungs painfully at the collision. But even as they fell entwined, another form jumped in, all one hundred and forty four pounds of Eric McGorrill landing on top of Russell, unfortunately, also on top of Jackson.

_Ohhff! Eric, you fucking idiot, I think you just bruised my ribs! Stupid moron, you were supposed to jump after I got clear not before! _was all Cody had time to think as elbows, fists and knees started flying. Eric was actually throw two feet up by Russell in a mammoth heave of his broad shoulders while he simultaneously throttled Jackson. Cody was beginning to gray out when Russell grunted in pain as the last arrow Mel had hit cleanly between those large shoulders. As Russell grabbed the arrow and pulled, Jackson kneed him in his never to be sufficiently damned groin. Retching, Russell climbed to his feet, backhanding Eric viciously down as he went. Erics' mouth sprayed blood as he fell still.

" NO! Enough of you and your shit!" Cody roared as spear in hand he struck. The sharpened stick, one of many he'd left around the beach in his fishing endeavors earlier this month, went straight into Russell's throat, to the horror of all watching. _No second chances, no mercy. Lex isn't getting touched by this bastard ever and he'll never do this to anyone_ _else._ Cody pulled the spear out and watched Russell stagger, then fall.

When he stabbed him through the neck the second time, he felt only cold anger still.

When he stabbed him there the last time, he felt nothing at all. Neither did Robert Russell, ex-captain USAF.

The others gathered around him as he went to his knees, an incoherent scream sending chills down their spines as they heard the sound of a once innocent soul being forced into adulthoodin the most horrific fashion they could imagine.

Once the sobbing came and left and the comforting had been done, they gathered their one time leader and left to aid Nathan.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Time To Move On

Day 33: Noon

Two days later, things had , if not exactly returned to normal, at least had calmed down somewhat. Nathan had been brought back to camp; he definitely had a concussion, but was conscious and very, very vocal about how he's be " up and running" in just a day or two, thank you very much. Taylor and Lex were easily the two most cheerful ones of the bunch, however, both now had almost agonizingly painful cases of hero worship towards Melissa and Jackson now, much to the discomfort of the latter. Daley had her hands full trying to keep Nathan still as well as being the only one able to restrain Lex and Taylor from their excess of enthusiam right now. Even Eric had barely spoken since the beach battle, especially to the two he most needed to. Cody Jackson had realized this and now took it on himself to rectify the situation, and not just towards Eric.

" We need to talk." he said quietly to Eric, who had just came back from lugging water. Nodding his head, he followed Jackson as the taller man headed for the beach, speaking quietly as he waved Eric up beside him. " I realize that this situation is really uncomfortable for all three of us," he said, obviously nervous as his jaws twitched slightly as he glanced up the beach at where the fight had taken place, wind blowing at his brown hair, " and that part won't change very soon, much as we'd like it to. But if we're gonna get through this, we have to be completely honest with each other and accept that there are some things we can't change right now. You ok with that ?" he asked gently, putting a large hand on Erics' shoulder and motioning him down on the broken wing from 29DWN.

" Yeah Chief, I guess I'll have to be." Eric replied, unable to keep bitterness out of his answer. _Well, here it comes, the big brush off ! Mel gets Cody here, and I really am ok with it if th_at's what they want, _but what do I have to look forward to? Taylor wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole, especially considering what Jackson and I had to do to each other. And thanks to dear Captain Chaos, even now I __**still**__ have a physical need for Cody, plus I __**am **__attracted to him on his own, not just from the Su__**bversion.**_

Eric couldn't help it,couldn't control it_, _but a hurt look flickered on his expressive face and there was an unmistakable hint of moisture at his eyes as he looked back into Jackson's own aquamarine eyes.

" NO! No, I'm not trying to cut you loose Eric. It's not like that!" Cody hastened to say, unexpectedly reaching out and cupping Eric's face in his strong hands, trying desperately to force the other teen to listen, " Neither Mel or I want you feeling like we don't want you around. We'd never do that, not to you. We love you. Not in the same way, I mean," he stumbled for the right words, " Mel isn't into you physically, but I swear, she does care . A lot. I'd be dead if not for you and she knows in her heart that me and you didn't ask to become addicted to each other. That was the fucking pilot's doing. But finding out I was bi was a shock to her. I kept putting it off because I didn't want to lose the closest friend I had here. And then what we did to each other…" he looked not ashamed, but definitely not proud either. Clearing his throat, he asked abruptly, " Are you in love with me ?".

For a half minute, there was dead silence, save for the eternal sound of the waves crashing down. Then Eric bared his soul and exposed himself in a way that a week earlier, he'd have rather have been beaten than risked, " I don't know the answer to that yet Cody. I mean, physically, we don't have much say, thanks to the drugs," he waited for a nod from Jackson before he continued, "but mentally? Yes. I never thought I'd say it about a guy, but, I am crazy about you. But," he said, twitching slightly, " You need to know something: I kind of have some mixed feelings for Mel too." Jackson's eyebrows rose and his brow furrowed slightly at that. Eric's voice rolled on, " I mean, I know she's into you, not me, but she's always been there to help me out. No matter what stupid stunt I pull, no matter how much of an asshole I am to her, she's never let me down. And I think I could fall in love with her. And I feel the exact same way about you." Jackson looked thoughtfully at him for a minute before speaking again.

" I think I get what you're saying . It seems to be pretty much how I feel about you. I have this enforced Need for you. But I care about you now too. Like I told Mel earlier, it not that I don't want to be in love with her, it's that I'm so emotionally involved with both of you now, I don't know which way is up or down. All I know is I'd rather die than hurt either of you, much less both."

"And we both love you because you are that way Cody." came the contralto voice of Melissa Wu as she walked up beside them. Seeing the sudden tension on Eric's face, she reassured him, " It's all right Eric, I knew what Cody wanted to say to you." The black haired woman sat down beside Jackson and put an arm out for Eric as well. Gingerly moving over, he looked at Mel as she spoke. " None of us asked for any of this. Our three dead friends didn't either. The other four either. But it all happened. There's no going back now." bitterness in her voice plain. "All we can do is go forwards. I hear you both say you love me and each other. That's how I feel. Eric, I just am not into you like you are me. I do care though. What me and Jackson decided was that until and unless a cure for you two can be found, we have a temporary solution that may work, but we'll have to explain it to the others so they don't freak out."

Jackson spoke up again, a hand on each of his loved ones knees, "Basically, me and you," he looked at Eric's anxious face, "we have to "out" ourselves. It won't be that bad!" he said at the panic that plainly showed on Eric's face, " They all know what happened. They all know that we'd be dead if not for you. I killed Russell and I don't regret doing it," a bleak look momentarily eclipsing his face, "but they have to realize we have to cope in ways they may not like. Tough. But what Mel and I decided is basically this: I'm "dating" both of you . Going steady, whatever. I cannot and will not act like I haven't been intimate with either of you. I'm not gonna do it. I love you both. Damn anyone that doesn't like it."

" You both mean it ?" Eric asked and the look of hope that lit the narrow face was so brilliant Mel and Cody both couldn't help but laugh.

" Of course, do you think we'd joke about this?" Mel asked smiling.

" Ok, but what now?" Eric said, a questioning look on his face. "What do we do now?"

" I have a plan, after talking it over with Lex and Mel. Let's see what you think."

Jackson told him. Ten minutes later, Eric was in shock at the audacity of the plan, but had reluctantly agreed.

Late Afternoon

The seven survivors were gathered together around the firepit. Nathan was sprawled out on the shelter, Daley fussing at him for some reason or another, as usual. Taylor was sitting next to Eric, slathering antibiotic ointment on his shoulders while the others looked expectantly to Jackson, who'd called the meeting. "Ready whenever you are." Daley said, hunkering down beside Nathan, holding his hand. Jackson stood up and began to speak:

" We've been here for almost five weeks now. Thanks to the combination of monsters in the Real World and our own monster, Russell, we've been trapped here. We know that there's probably no rescue coming soon. No one in their right mind would expect it knowing that Godzilla's big brothers and sisters are swarming all over. There may not be a lot left for us to go home to. We just don't know. But, from what Mel told us Ian said and from what Eric heard from the pilot, it's really, really bad out there. But, we know now that Russell had stuff stashed on a couple of nearby islands too. We even have a map, thanks to Lex going through the monster's stuff. Thanks Lex." He smiled briefly at the eleven year old, who blushed. _Not many kids that age would've had the courage to go through a dead man's clothes for information. Or thought to do it in the first place; I was all for torching the bastard where he lay_! He went on: "I'm not trying to take control but, " he hesitated, only to hear Daley barge in .

"You're not. As far as I'm concerned, you never left. You stepped back after the tape incident, yeah. But you were always the real leader. I was just the " Vice-President."

Jackson looked around and saw grins across the group.

" Does anyone disagree ?" Nathan asked the group. Seeing no dissension, he told Jackson with a smile, " Welcome back Chief!"

" All right, if you people are dumb enough or crazy enough to really want me back in charge , then here's my big idea:"

A. We have a map of the islands and they aren't that far off.

B. Lex says he may be able to come up with a " template", a design for a boat from the remains of the one Eric accidentaly burned. If he can and can make more than one, we can get off THIS rock at least.

C. Russell has a plane at one of the other islands. We can't fly it, but it has to have a radio. Maybe, just maybe, the island it's on has better reception.

We have to do something. Sitting here isn't an option anymore. We've lost too many people. We have to rescue ourselves. An if you guys agree, o we'll try to leave in 10 days. Two weeks tops. But it has to be unanimous. Let's vote."

Three minutes later, the votes were in.

" All right, you guys wanted it. We'll do it." Jackson said, emotions making his voice gruff as he stared out not at just his two lovers but at all of his beloved ones as he said:

" Let's go home."

Epilogue

Midnight: Hotel Tango

In a basement room none of the teens had even known of, much lees been allowed in, a treasure they didn't even suspect existed made a noise. The archaic old radio had been nearly impossible to get running but Robert Russell had been capable of patience when it suited him. A crackle of static suddenly became barely intelligible speech:

" Bob? Hey Bobby! Answer me. It's Richie! C'mon, call me back little brother! I'm on my way to pick up the present you said you had for me."

The call faded to static.

Authors Note: I intend on this being at least a trilogy. I'm writing whether or not I get reviews, but c'mon. At least 1 would be nice! COMING SOON

Island Hopping: Find out how the triangle becomes a diamond! The monsters make their presence known and the OTHER Russell and friends arrive. Also, Jackson has his lovers, but you don't go through rape and torture without some problems as the other 6 realize after his suicide attempts begin.

Thanks so much for the reviews. Hope the editing job I did make this easier to read.


End file.
